Zero no Tsukaima: Familiares del Caos
by Gajeel Redfox Crossover Fan
Summary: Louise invoca no a uno sino a dos familiares un Vampiro y un Dragon Slayer, descubre que pasara. T por las peleas. Fic hecho en conjunto con Great Vampire-Shinso
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! Aquí estoy con un nuevo crossover! Espero les guste, este es un crossover hecho entre su servidor Gajeel y Great Vampire-Shinso a quien agradezco enormemente la ayuda brindada, sin mas les dejo el cross**

**Zero no Tsukaima: Familiares del Caos**

**Ni Fairy Tail ni R + V, ni ZnT nos pertenecen son de sus respectivos dueños**

– **O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O –**

Reino de Fiore, Crocus, luego de que terminaran los grandes juegos mágicos y antes de que se conociera al ganador de dicho evento de forma oficial, el Dragon Negro Acnologia apareció nuevamente igual que hace 7 años, esta vez todos los magos ahí presentes se unieron para luchar contra semejante oponente, la lucha duro más de cinco años hasta que el Dragon fue derrotado, pero muchos habían fallecido durante la pelea.

Gajeel Redfox mago de Fairy Tail y Dragon Slayer de Herro, uno de los pocos sobrevivientes de la guerra contra el Dragon Negro del Apocalipsis Acnologia, en la cual murieron una gran cantidad de magos famosos de todos los gremios legales conocidos, maestros de los gremios tambien cayeron, Gildarts, Laxus, Bachus, Makarov, Mirajane, Salamander, entre otros tantos se encontraban en los fallesidos.

Los sobrevivientes eran Erza Scarlet, Gajeel Redfox, Lucy Heartphilia, Wendy Marvell, Ichiya, Lyon Bastia, y algunos otros mas, todos ellos habían ingresado a Fairy Tail ya que no quedaban miembros de otros gremios. El Dragon Slayer estuvo viajando por el mundo buscando sobrevivientes, pero para poder salir habia entrado permanentemente en un modo parecido al Dragon Force solo que sin gastar tanta energia, debido a eso y a que no había nadie que lo igualara en cuanto a poder fue nombrado el mago mas fuerte de todo Fiore.

Poco después de la batalla contra Acnologia, a Gajeel se le ofreció ser el maestro del gremio, pero este ultimo rechazo la oferta ya que no se sentía preparado para ocupar dicho cargo, por lo que la séptima maestra de Fairy Tail fue Erza Scarlet, Erza llevo al gremio hasta lo mas alto nuevamente y pese a los pocos magos que tenían, siempre cumplían con éxito sus trabajos.

Paso un tiempo en el que no se hacían misiones ya que todos los magos sobrevivientes ayudaban en la reconstrucción de Magnolia, una vez que estuvo reconstruida al 100% Fairy Tail regreso al antiguo edificio que usaban antes de irse a la isla Tenrou.

Gajeel tomo una misión, pues hacia unos meses que no hacia ninguna, era un trabajo sencillo, ir a explorar unas ruinas en busca de información sobre un misterioso tesosro que se decía estaba enterrado ahí, Kurogane llego al lugar y comenzó a buscar pistas sobre el tesoro después de desactivar un buen numero de trampas ocultas, una vez que termino de buscar y al no haber encontrado nada decidió volver al gremio para cobrar la recompensa, cuando iba caminando a la puerta un portal dimensional apareció frente a el, dicho portal comenzó a absorver todo lo que había en el cuarto, Gajeel convirtió sus pies en espadas y los clavo en el piso para evitar ser absorbido solo que el portal era muy fuerte, al final el Dragon Slayer fue absorbido y el portal se cerro.

– O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O –

Hace mas de 300 años un gran mal azotó a la humanidad. Loco y lleno de odio, un todopoderoso y temible vampiro shinso, llamado Alucard, realizó actos oscuros y prohibidos, deborandoseres hasta ser un monstruo que trató de acabar con la humanidad. Los tres grandes Señores de las Tinieblas le detuvieron, y tres siglos despues, la hija de la lider, junto a su compañero lograron matarle y salvar al mundo de el por siempre.

Los vampiros tienen una ley suprema en su jerarquia: El poder. La ley del mas fuerte. La familia mas fuerte es la que manda. Y la jerarquia dentro de la misma la marca el poder de los individuos.

El mas fuerte era Alucard. Al ser vencido, Akasha fue la reina, y su esposo, Issa, compartió el poder. Issa parecia dominar, pero en realidad habia igualdad, solo etiqueta. Por la voluntad de Akasha los humanos fueron protegidos. Pero al despertar el shinso dormido, Akasha lo selló de nuevo junto a ella. Eso dejó todo el poder a Issa. Este observó el mundo, y consideró que el equilibrio se inclinaba contra los monstruos, y se alzó contra la humanidad.

Ello le hizo compartir el poder con su otra esposa, Gyokuro, que le labó mas el cerebro para depertar a Alucard y destruir a los humanos. Pero Moka, la hija de Akasha, junto a Tsukune, mataron a Alucard, sometieron a Gyokuro que vió morir su unica oportunidad y salvaron a Akasha.

Al lograr matar a Alucard, Moka y Tsukune fueron obedecidos y proclamados los gobernantes de los vampiros. 10 años despues naceria su hijo, Sorin, con el pelo de su padre, los ojos de su madre (Cambiando estos a la forma vampirica de su madre en cuanto al color a nivel shinso) pero con similitud notable a Issa. Una mutacion le hizo asimilar los genes shinso de su padre y la sangre shinso de su madre en el embarazo, naciendo shinso.

Tan cordial y educado como su padre con la familia y amigos, serio sarcastico y frio como su abuelo en la etiqueta y neutrales y frio serio y centrado como su madre al luchar sin piedad, aprendió de joven varias artes de sus familiares.

Dos dias depues de dominar el Jigento, al final de la celebracion de su cumpleaños numero 17, Sorin vió un portal aparecer ante el. Issa aconsejó que lo cruzara, pues no le seria dificil abrir un portal d vuelta con Yojutsu, y la experiencia en la vida le seria util. Toda la familia estubo de acuerdo, y tomando a su familiar murcielago, cruzó el portal.

– O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O –

Al otro lado del portal una chica de pelo rosado y ojos rojos se encontraba dentro de un pentagrama de una estrella de cinco puntas. Ella tenía un colgante en forma de estrella en su pecho con una capa negra y una minifalda negra. También llevaba una camisa blanca con botas negras en conjunto, que parecía que fuera una chica de algún instituto escolar. En su mano derecha sostenía una varita de madera negruzca. Su respiración parecía calmada, pero estaba muy nerviosa y preocupada.

– Pentágono de los cinco poderes elementales. Atiende a mi llamado, desde algún lugar de los confines del mundo"- dijo, como lentamente abría sus ojos color violeta oscuro, con un pequeño tinte rosado. Su varita la cual sostenía, la agito rápidamente hacia el suelo – Y trae a mi familiar –

KA-BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM

Se escucho una enorme explosión por todo el lugar. La chica era Louise Fracoise Le Blanc de la Valiere, de la familia noble Valiere del reino de Tristain, estudiante de segundo año de la academia de magia de dicho reino, pero con una tasa de éxitos de 0. Razón por la cual era apodada Louise la Zero.

Se encontraba en el ultimo turno para realizar el ritual de convocar siervo para invocar a su familiar, y como siempre, terminó en una ruidosa, fuerte y polvorienta explosión.

– Se lo dije profesor Colbert – Comentó una chica entre los estudiantes que ya realizaron el ritual- Louise la Cero solo hace explotar sus hechizos.

– Éxito...CERO –

– HAHAHAHAHA –

Louise reprimía las ganas de llorar. No se merecían que se viera afectada. Pero...siempre fracasaba en la magia. Una y otra vez todos se reian de ella, pero les haría ver que tan equivocados estaban, ella no era un fracaso en cuanto a hacer magia.

– Cof, cof, cof – Se escucharon dos voces toser entre el polvo, silenciando a todo el mundo (Donde Colbert fracasó).

– ¿Que mierda ha sido eso? – Dijo una de las voces.

– Espero que haya algún valiente que me divierta – Dijo la otra voz que parecía de un joven de 17 años.

El polvo se disipó, dejando ver a dos jóvenes, ambos de cabello negro, uno mas largo que el otro, de cada uno de ellos salía un aura de poder impresionante, y sin embargo ocultaban a la perfeccion todo ese poder, ya que superaba por mucho a todos los presentes Louise, al ver que algo de éxito si había tenido, se alivió y envalentonó.

– ¿Quiénes son ustedes? – Preguntó Louise mientras miraba con detenimiento a los recien llegados, con el cielo de color azul claro detrás de ella.

– Es de buena educación presentarse antes de exigirle algo a un desconocido – Respondió el de cabello corto, con calma absoluta en la voz y en sus ojos, con una sonrisa que parecía indicar que no tenia ni una preocupación.

– ¿Qu...que? – Quiso decir Louise

– HAHAHAHAHAHA – Se rieron todos los demás alumnos.-UN FAMILIAR REGAÑANDO A SU AMO.

– ¿De que se rien bola de inútiles? – Pregunto el de cabello largo

Vale, quizás esos familiares eran algo impertinentes, pero a Louise empezaban a caerle bien, y por lo que veía, ellos podrían ayudar con las burlas de los demás estudiantes hacia ella.

– COMO TE ATREVES PLEBEYO – Exigió un rubio regordete.

Ambos le miraron como si estuvieran sinceramente impresionados, ya que eso no se veía todos los días, además le tocaba lucirse, ya que no había hecho nada importante desde que llegaron a ese extraño mundo.

– Santo cielo – Dijo con sorpresa – Un globo que habla – Mientras detrás de el se veía a un enorme dragon con rasgos metalicos que rugia listo para lanzarse contra el rubio y comérselo de un bocado. Entonces la gente empezó a reirse del rubio. Una vez Colbert les calmó, continuaron donde lo dejaron.

– Mi nombre es Louise Francoise LeBlanc du LaValiere – Dijo la niña de pelo rosado

– Yo soy Gajeel Redfox, Dragon Slayer de Hierro –

– Mi nombre es Sorin – Dijo el otro chico mientras besaba la mano de Louise

Louise se mostraba tan avergonzada como preocupada y asustada entre su sonrojo. Habia convocado a un noble (Provocando un posible incidente por secuestro) ¿o a un simple plebeyo de alta posicion? Desde luego vestia y actuaba como tal, pese a que su orgullo no rozaba la arrogancia como la mayoria de nobles. ¿Quien era el tal Sorin? No dijo su apellido a diferencia de Gajeel, así que...Quienes eran realmente.

– Oi, oi, Louise – Llamó la pelirroja de piel bronceada tras ella, Kirche. – El plebeyo de pelo largo es guapo, ¿pero...como es que son dos familiares? ¿Y por que uno es noble? –

– ¿Que mierda es esa de familiar? – Cuestionó el de pelo largo.

– Una criatura invocada o creada a traves de una parte del poder de su invocador para servirle. Generalmente dicho invocador o creador es un mago, si vien hay otros seres, como los vampiros o algunos seres del mismo nivel.-Explicó el familiar noble – Lo cual explica el portal verde que me sacó del castillo.

– _Oh, nonononononono_ – Se quejó Louise en su mente. Realmente habia invocado a un noble. Si era un plebeyo de alta posicion, claramente era un servidor de alta posicion de palacio, lo que lo ponia como minimo al mismo nivel que ella. Los demas alumnos tenian pensamientos similares. Louise no dejaba de rezar en su mente – _Que no sea grave, que no sea grave_ –

– Ohhh, ya veo – Comprendió asintiendo con la cabeza el plebeyo llamado Gajeel Redfox – Suena similar a ser como Lily y estar en una mezcla entre un trabajo de rango B y la busqueda de los 100 años.

– Oh, esto es interesante. Suenas como un mago de Earthland. Pareces fuerte. ¿Dragon Slayer de Hierro dices? –

– Hablas como si no estubieramos en Earthland, aunque tienes buen ojo –Sonrió el hombre salvaje – ¿Estamos en Edolas entonces? –

– No, Hay mas lugares a parte de esos dos de lo que oí. Supongo que hemos de completar el pacto, ¿No, señorita Valiere? –

– S-si. Pero ¿No será problema para ti? –

– Ninguno en absoluto, terminé mi entrenamiento hace un año. Supongo que unas vacaciones estan en regla – Se encogió de hombros el joven de ojos verdes – Aunque quizas deba llamar a Zero mas tarde –

– ¿Tu Familiar? – Cuestionó el DS – ¿Crees que podria llamar a Lily tambien?

– Si llevan mucho tiempo juntos sin duda, o eso dijo Ruby. Y si, Zero es mi murciélago –

– ¿Y tu de donde vienes, plebeyo? – Le preguntó Louise a Gajeel.

– ¿Plebeyo? – Gruñó este.

– Señorita Valiere, debo señalar que ya se dijo que es de un lugar llamado Earthland – Aclaró Sorin, calmando la situación – Y Gajeel, no te molestes tanto, solo indica que no tienes titulo noble –

– Lo que sea –

– Louise, ¿qué intentas hacer, invocando a un plebeyo y un noble con 'Invocar Sirviente'? – Preguntó alguien, y todos, excepto la muchacha, comenzaron a reír.

– Yo… ¡Yo sólo he cometido un pequeño error! – Dijo ella con una voz suave y refinada, que cruzo el aire como si fuese una campana.

– ¿A qué error te refieres? Nada fuera de lo común a pasado –

– ¡Por supuesto! ¡No es en vano que eres Louise la Zero! – Gritó alguien, y todos volvieron a reír a carcajadas.

– Alguien puede explicarme de que infiernos va todo esto? – Se cuestionó Gajeel bastante desconcertado.

– Creo que lo sabremos en un momento. Mientras tanto. ESCUCHEN – Gritó el familiar de aspecto noble, emitiendo una gran presion de energia en todas direcciones al gritar, silenciando por completo toda risa y helando del terror a todo el mundo, familiares incluidos, por la brisa de energia que imbuía temor arremolinada en su aura.- Si vuelvo a oír una sola risa o interrupción voy a matarlos a todos. ¿HE SIDO CLARO? –

Como unica respuesta, pues excepto Gajeel que sonreia, todos temian incluso hablar y solo asintieron con la cabeza. Familiares incluidos.

– ¡Señor Colbert! – Llamó Louise.

El gentío se apartó, revelando a un hombre de mediana edad que fue identificado como Colbert. Llevaba una vara enorme e iba cubierto con un traje negro.

– ¿Qué es lo que quiere, Señorita Valiere? –

– ¡Por favor! ¡Déjeme intentar la invocación una vez más! –

El señor Colbert, el que usaba el traje negro, meneó la cabeza de un lado a otro.

– No puedo permitir eso, señorita Valiere – Dijo el profesor

– Pero, ¿Por qué no? –

– Está estrictamente prohibido. Cuando te haces estudiante de segundo año, tienes que invocar a tu familiar, que es lo que acabas de hacer – Explicó el mago calvo – Tu especialidad elemental es decidida por el familiar que invocas. Eso te permite avanzar a los cursos especializados de dicho elemento. No se puede cambiar de familiar una vez que es convocado, ya que el convocar un familiar en la Invocación de Familiares de Primavera es un rito sagrado. No importa que te guste o no, no tienes mas elección que aceptarlo –

– ¡Pero… nunca había oído hablar de alguien que tuviera un plebeyo como familiar! O dos familiares, uno de ellos noble! – Cuando Louise dijo eso, la gente casi se reia, pero el terrorifico poder en el aire de Sorin aun persistia callandoles.

– Esto es una tradición, señorita Valiere. Y no puedo permitir excepciones; él – El mago de mediana edad señaló hacia los dos – Puede que sean un plebeyo y un noble, pero mientras hayan sido convocados por ti, van a tener que ser tus familiares. Nunca antes en la historia a sido convocado un humano como familiar, pero la regla de la Invocación de Familiares de Primavera tiene preferencia sobre todas las otras reglas. En otras palabras, no hay vuelta floja: Son tus familiares –

– _¿Acaso creen que soy humano?_ – Se cuestionó Sorin, aunque no le importaba realmente. Su padre era originalmente humano después de todo.

– Bien, entonces, que continúe la ceremonia – Anunció Colbert – Date prisa. No queda mucho del día, ya es tarde. ¿O cuánto piensas que vas a durar en esta invocación? Después de ir error tras error, finalmente conseguiste invocarlo. Date prisa y haz tu contrato –

Todos hicieron señales de aprobación, pues querian irse ya. Louise miró a Sorin y Gajeel algo alterada.

– _Algo me dice que el enlazamiento va a ser distinto de lo esperado. O que tiene mayor impacto_ – Pensó Sorin, encerrando su poder de nuevo calmando el ambiente.

– Señor, lamento molestarle de esta manera – Se disculpó Louise antes de besarlo. No sabia por que esto era preocupante. No era distinto a las cosas que oyó sobre familiares humanoides y...

DOLOR.

Cuando se separaron, Sorin se agarró el pecho, sintiendolo arder unos momentos antes de calmarse. Se le pasó el dolor en seguida.

– Creo que el sello apareció en mi pecho – Murmuró con las runas brillando a trabes de su ropa negra antes de apagarse.

– Eso tiene pinta de doler – Murmuró Gajeel.

– Al menos es breve – Señaló de vuelta Sorin.

Louise se acerco a Gajeel, para besarlo igual que hizo con Sorin, después de que se separaron el Dragon Slayer sintio su mano arder justo como la vez cuando salvo al equipo Shadow Gear de Laxus usando su brazo como pararayos, pero el dolor se fue tan rápido como llego, y luego de eso unas extrañas runas aparecieron en su mano visibles aun trayendo guantes.

– Ya esta hecho –

– Fallaste en "Invocar Sirviente" varias veces, pero lograste hacer el "Contrato del Familiar" en el primer intento – Dijo Colbert, lleno de alegría.

Varios alumnos iban a reírse, pero Gajeel que no había hecho casi nada decidió sorprenderlos un poco, bien podría intimidarlos como hizo Sorin, pero decidió que seria mejor llamar a Lily.

– Lily – Dijo Gajeel

Segundos después apareció una nube de humo mas alta que Gajeel y cuando se disipo en su lugar quedo un gato negro enorme y musculoso, vestia pantalones y tenia en su espalda un símbolo como el que Gajeel tenia en su brazo además de cargar una enorme espada y como extra tenia unas alas blancas.

– Bueno...Esto no es algo que se vea todos los días – Señaló Sorin, observando como Lily cortaba un arbol de un tajo, helando en su sitio a los expectadores. Es decir, era un hombre pantera musculoso con alas blancas, eso desconcierta. Colbert retiró con cuidado el guante izquierdo de Gajeel y observó las runas, que ya habian dejado de brillar.

– Fallaste en "Invocar Sirviente" varias veces, pero lograste hacer el "Contrato del Familiar" en el primer intento – Dijo Colbert, lleno de alegría.

– Lo hizo solo por que su familiar es un simple plebeyo –

– Si hubiera sido una poderosa bestia mágica, no hubiera logrado hacer el contrato – Varios estudiantes empezaron murmurar mientras Louise los miró mal.

– ¡No se burlen de mi! – Les dijo – ¡Hasta yo hago las cosas bien de vez en cuando! –

– ¿De verdad "de vez en cuando", Louise la Zero? – se burló una chica que tenía el cabello rizado y pecas en la cara.

– ¡Señor Colbert! ¡Montmorency la Inundación acaba de insultarme! – protestó Louise.

– ¿A quién estás llamando 'Inundación'? ¡Yo soy Montmorency la Fragancia! – Contesto la rubia

– Escuche que mojabas la cama como una inundación, ¿no? ¡'La Inundación' te queda mejor, entonces! –

– Yo no esperaba mejores modales de Louise la Zero –

– ¡Cuidado! Los nobles tienen que demostrarse un respeto apropiado – Interrumpió el hombre de mediana edad, y se interpuso entre ellas para detenerlas.

– ¿Por que siento que esto pasa a menudo? – Murmuró Gajeel.

– Bien, volvamos a las clases – Ordeno Colbert

Dicho esto, el mago se giró, y después se levantó gentilmente en el aire. Los demás, que parecían estudiantes, también empezaron a flotar. Todos estaban flotando silenciosamente hacia las paredes del castillo de castillo de piedra que se veía a la distancia.

– ¡Louise, es mejor que tu "camines" de vuelta! –

– Ella no debería intentar volar, no puede siquiera usar la levitación –

– ¡Un plebeyo es el familiar perfecto para ti! ¡No se que pinta el noble! – Se burlaron los estudiantes, mientras se iban volando.

POM POM.

Ambos cayeron redondos al suelo inconscientes con grandes chichones ya que dos enormes bolas de hierro impactaran en sus craneos.

– Buena puntería – Murmuró Sorin.

– Gracias – Respondió el DS – En fin, ¿Donde se supone que estamos?

– No sé de que campo vienes, pero esta bien, te lo explicaré – Comenzó Louise, aun enfadada con sus compañeros – Esto es Tristain ¡Y esta es la prestigiosa academia de magia de Tristain! –

– ¿Academia de magia? – Se cuestionó el "Drágon de Hierro". El nunca fue a la escuela, Metallicana le enseñó todo lo que necesitaba.

– Yo soy una estudiante de segundo año, Louise de la Valiere. Y soy tu ama desde ahora en adelante. ¡Recuerda eso! ¿Por qué mi familiar es tan aburrido? Yo quería algo genial como un dragón, un grifo, o una salamandra. Por lo menos un águila o un búho. Usted está bien, señor Sorin, pero… –

– No hay problema. Ah, antes de irnos –

Sorin llevó su mano adelante y murmuró algo en otro idioma, uno muy extaño, haciendo que runas rojas brillaran en el aire, arremolinandose y haciendo aparecer un murcielago plateado con aspecto algo extraño aleteando en el aire antes de decir "Chu".

– Zero, ve explorando los terrenos. Sientete libre de hacer un nido –

– Chu – Saludó el murcielago antes de irse volando.

Louise se lo quedó mirando en shock – ¿E...eso fue magia sin varita? –

– El tipo de magia que yo puedo usar es muy distinto del vuestro. Disto mucho de ser normal –

– Pe...pero...solo los Elfos pueden usar magia sin varita... – Musitó.

– ¿Apostamos? Señorita Valiere, puedo ser noble, pero no soy elfo. Y el Dragon Slayer aquí es humano, pero dudo de que use varita –

– Esa es otra, ¿Que es eso de Dragon Slayer? –

– Una magia antigua perdida – Relató Lily, tras volver a su forma reducida habitual y esconder las alas – Se usa para luchar contra los dragones, dando los poderes de un dragon.

– Increible –

– Si, lo se – Se jactó Gajeel – Y ya que vamos a trabajar juntos, Sorin deberiamos ser sinceros. ¿Que eres? No eres humano tampoco, no hueles como uno.

Louise se giró con miedo. No era un noble acaso? Como podia no ser humano entonces.

– Pero...Eres un noble – Dijo la chica incredula

– Si, soy un noble, solo que no soy de la sociedad humana, o al menos no directamente.-Explicó – Soy Sorin Shuzen, de la casa Shuzen, los gobernantes de los vampiros. Obviamente soy un vampiro.

TUD.

Louise se colapsó. Un vampiro. Esto no era comun en ningun lado. Era mucha informacion de golpe.

– ¿Eres capaz de rastrear su olor hasta su cuarto? – Preguntó Sorin.

**Horas después, en la habitación de Louise.**

Louise habia despertado un rato despues. Bien, uno de sus familiares era un vampiro. No era gran problema, una donacion de sangre de vez en cuando, quizas convencer a un criado de donar un poco y no habria problema. Lo que era un problema es que habia secuestrado a un miembro de una familia real de una sociedad de vampiros. Habia oido rumores de cosas asi mas allá de las tierras de los elfos, parecia que tenian la misma vigencia que un mago.

Si no se le hubiera señalado que no habia problema estaria en una crisis nerviosa.

– Aun no me creo lo del otro mundo. O que te criara un Dragon – Espetó Louise.

– Y por qué iba a mentir sobre ello enana –

– MAS RESPETO, SALVAJE –

– Y QUE HARAS, MI PIEL DE HIERRO ME PROTEGE –

– ENTONCES NO COMERAS –

– ME COMERÉ EL HIERRO DE LAS VIGAS –

– Esto parece que se dará muy a menudo – Gruñó el Exceed.

– Podria ser peor – Respondió el vampiro – Mientras ellos arreglan sus problemas iré a dar una vuelta. Los vampiros somos nocturnos despues de todo, y salió por la ventana.

Gajeel por su parte no creía que hubiera alguien como Louise, el también tenia ganas de explorar los alrededores, había visto una chica pelirroja de grandes pechos que le recordó a Erza, no había tenido oportunidad de hablar con ella, pero Gajeel noto la mirada de la chica, si había interés quizá podría pasar un buen rato con ella y quien sabe tal vez llegar a algo mas, ya que con Levy nunca se dio nada.

– Lily, quedate a vigilar, yo ire a explorar, si alguien viene, puedes usar la fuerza pero no en exceso, Gee Hee –

El Exceed asintió mientras Kurogane se acercaba a la ventana, una vez en el marco de la ventana convirtió sus pies en pilares de hierro y bajo con facilidad dejado a quienes lo veian asombrados ya que uso magia sin varita, y además al parecer de un nivel bastante alto.

– Creo que buscare a Sorin, quisiera ver que tan poderoso es un vampiro, ya que por lo que note, estaba suprimiendo su poder –

El Dragon Slayer olfateo un par de veces hasta que reconoció el olor del vampiro por lo que fue corriendo en esa dirección, esperaba que no hubiera nadie cerca ya que podrían salir lastimados y no quería que alguien mas viera todas sus habilidades sin su consentimiento.

– Que difícil es dar contigo – Dijo Gajeel saliendo de entre unos arbustos

– Veo que dejaste sola a la señorita Valiere – Contesto Sorin

– Panther Lily se quedo con ella –

– Creo que se a que vienes –

– ¿Entonces, lo hacemos? – Pregunto Kurogane

– No es mala idea pero hay que asegurar el area – Explica el joven vampiro.-No queremos que se derrumbe el castillo.

– ¿Como sabes que puedo derribarlo? –

– ¿Quien dice que hablaba de ti? – Se rió el vampiro.

Llegaron, ignorando las miradas curiosas de los pocos transeuntes nocturnos que vieron bajar al Dragon Slayer, a un gran claro de un amplio jardin, bastante amplio para luchar. Sorin rapidamente colocó varios sellos y barreras. A menos que apareciera Alucard los unicos en dañarse serian ellos. Por si acaso, tambien puso un sello de ocultacion. Nadie veria nada, ni siquiera recordarian la existencia del jardin hasta desaparecer la barrera.

– Zero: Transformacion – Llamó Sorin a su familiar, que apareció de Dios sabrá donde – Katana.

– Chu –

Dicho murcielago fluctuó y cambió, hasta que su misma composicion fue metalica y creció y se deformó hasta ser una espada samuray, de hoja plateada como el guardamanos y la empuñadura de tela roja.

– Buen truco –

– Gracias –

– Muestras tu espada, ahora me toca – Gruñó sonriendo el DS de Hierro, iluminando su mano derecha en una luz verde, mientras sus runas en la mano izquierda brillaban, haciendole mas agil y rapido. Finalmente su mano derecha se convirtió en una gran espada de doble filo con pinchos de motosierra moviendose a gran velocidad – TETSURYUKEN –

Lanzó un tajo en vertical, pero el vampiro simplemente giró la espada, con la punta apuntando al exterior y convcando su yoki, como un aura roja y negra densa y grande cubriendo un espacio considerable y llamando y creando murcielagos con su poder, deteniendo el filo el avance de la espada, saltando varias chispas, pero previniendo el avance de la motosierra.

Gajeel observo como los ojos del vampiro habian cambiado. Eran rojos y de pupila afilada. Mas rojos o afilados que los suyos propios. Al igual que los colmillos que mostraba al sonreir.

– Eso no sirve de mucho. Zero en forma de arma es indestructible. Ni siquiera el Jigento puede cortarlo –

– ¿Jigento? –

– Entretenme y quizas lo veas –

Un aumento de Yoki y el flujo del mismo fueron asimilados por el cuerpo del joven Shuzen, que moviendo el brazo lanzó hacia atras a Gajeel, cortando su ropa, pero sin apenas arañar la piel. Este sonrió y lanzó un puñetazo desde lejos.

– TETSURYUKON –

El brazo se convirtió en un pilar/ariete de hierro, que avanzó como un cañonazo hacia el vampiro. En respuesta, este lanzó un puñetazo que resonó con una onda expansiva alborotando la hierva. El pilar se hizo polvo, pero la fuerza inhumana del golpe apenas se vio atenuada por el suyo y lo mandó a volar agrietando un muro.

– _Eso ha dolido_ –

Para cuando se dió cuenta, varias estacas de luz y hierro avanzaban como balas de metralleta en un muro ofensivo, ya que el mago saltó en el aire transformando su brazo en lanza.

– TETSURYUSO: KISHIN –

Por tal de esquivar, Sorin saló revotando con el pie contra la pared, saliendo con apenas un rasguño en la mejilla y disparandose hacia su rival en el aire. Ahi empezaron a golpear y forcejear con sus respectivas espadas mientras Gajeel veia en un segundo el corte en la mejilla del vampiro absorber la poca sangre de la herida y desapareciendo en un instante(Y se suponia que los vampiros pese a los mitos no curaban tan rapido, aunque quizas fue por ser una herida leve), empezando a caer, hasta que apoyandose con su espada en el filo de la de Gajeel, dió una voltereta por sobre el y girando en una voltereta, impactó una brutalmente fuerte patada en la cabeza del Kurogane, disparandolo hacia abajo como una bala haciendo un crater pequeño. Habria que arreglar eso mas tarde. Pero Gajeel pese a tener unas cuantas heridas estaba de pie y mirandole hinchando las mejillas y pecho.

– TETSURYU NO HOKO – Exclamo Gajeel

Un tornado descomunal de magia y serrin y birutas de hierro salió de sus fauces como un rayo de la muerte, hecho para desgarrarle.

– Mierda –

Sorin agarró con las dos manos su katana y la hizo empezar a dar vueltas como una helice apuntando hacia abajo. ¿Sirvió esto para parar el rugido? No. Porque el rugido solo pasó a traves de Sorin sin dañarlo como si fuera una sombra o una ilusion.

– ¿Que? – Se cuestionó Gajeel.

La hoja helice fue para agarrar fuerza centrifuga, potenciada con su yoki fluyendo por su cuerpo haciendole mas fuerte, muchomas fuerte, girando el cuerpo sobre si mismo dandose mas im pulso y con los murcielagos siguiendo el trazo de la hoja. Un destello plateado despues, Gajeel tenía un gran tajo en el pecho sangrando, mientras Sorin habia chocado con otra espada formada y partida por el DS tenia un corte similar en el brazo.

–Deberiamos dejarlo como en empate esta vez. No queremos destruir el lugar – Relató Sorin mientras su herida reabsorbía su sangre, se cerraba y desaparecia.

– La especialidad de Fairy Tail es destruir propiedades ajenas –

– Pero esta no es ajena, viviremos aquí un tiempo –

– Yo digo que el proximo golpe es el ganador – Sonrió preparando su lanza en su brazo el DS.

– Entonces de empate nada, he ganado yo –

– ¿Eh? – Pregunto el Kurogane

– Estamos donde estaba yo al principio. Y puse una trampa.-Respondió haciendose intangible de nuevo ante la mirada de Gajeel, que vió como sus estacas se clavaban en el suelo mientras este se iluminaba en un intrincado sello de color rojo con el ying y el yang en el centro – Esto deberia matarte, pero he sentido que tus escamas son demasiado duras, y no lo he preparado tan fuerte. Yojutsu (Arte yokai) Engokujin (Circulo de fuego infernal).

BOOOOM.

Una barrera impidió extenderse la exploson mientras las llamas carmesí oscuro se alzaban en una columna hacia los cielos. Al apagarse, Sorin estaba incluso con la ropa intacta al haberla reparado con otro Yojutsu, mientras Gajeel estaba chamuscado con algunas quemaduras al rojo vivo brillante en su piel con propiedades ferricas.

– Mierda... ¿Te vuelves intangible? –

– Si, ¿O creias que desvié tu ataque? Es una evasión con el principio del Jigento. Retraso mi existencia a un estado dimensional diferente, aislandome de este, haciendome intangible – Explicó, transformandose Zero en un murcielago de nuevo – Por supuesto el verdadero Jigento es mas complicado, pero la unica forma de herirme es anclarme a esta dimensión o con otro Jigento – Explico Sorin

– _No es solo eso_ – Descubrió Gajeel – _Algo así ha de tener un retraso de fluctuacion, aun si solo es un segundo. La proxima vez deberé tener una lucha mas cerrada para pillarle_ –

Sorin arregló la ropa de Gajeel, y dejó que el tratara sus heridas. Estarian ahi unos dias, pero al ser en si solo hierro recalentado en la piel no era grave.

Los dos familiares volvieron al castillo en caso de que Louise despertara y no los viera ahí se armaria una gran escándalo y lo que menos quería Gajeel en esos momentos es que una niña mimada se ponga a gritar como loca, una vez que llegaron vieron a la chica dormida con Lily abrazado, el Exceed se veía molesto cuando vio llegar a Sorin y Gajeel platicando muy tranquilos, el Dragon Slayer no hizo intento alguno por quitar a su compañero felino de ahí.

**Al dia siguiente**

Gajeel fue el primero en despertar, ya que se había propuesto ponerse a entrenar aprovechando la calma de la hora en la que se encontraba, llego a un bosque cerca de ka academia y una vez que se aseguro que nadie lo siguió comenzó a entrenar,.

Tres horas y muchos árboles derribados después, el Kurogane volvia a la habitación ya que supuso su "Ama" había despertado, en el camino de regreso se entero que ese dia no tendrían clase para que los jóvenes pudieran conocer mejor a sus familiares recién invocados.

Gajeel se baño y decidió ponerse algo mejor que la ropa que traia en esos momentos por lo que le pidió a Lily que le trajera su traje blanco, el mismo que uso cuando canto Shooby Doo Bop, por primera vez, 15 minutos después el Exceed volvió con el traje y el sombrero, y una guitarra como extra.

– Gee Jee –

El Kurogane salió del castillo y todas las miradas se centraron en el, algunos de los estudiantes masculinos quisieron reírse de el, pero con una sola mirada todos se quedaron helados, y es que el Dragon Slayer se dio cuenta que a excepción de Sorin no había nadie a su nivel. Busco a Louise con la mirada pero no logro encontrarla por lo que se guio por el olor, unos segundos después llego a la mesa donde estaba la chica de pelo rosa.

– ¿Se puede saber dónde estabas? –

– Fui a entrenar –

– Debiste haberme avisado – Exclama la chica

– Estabas durmiendo muy agusto con Lily abrazado, Gee Jee –

Louise no dijo nada en respuesta a eso, simplemente se sonrojo en extremo al recordar eso, afortunadamente Sorin no diría nada, o al menos eso prometió el vampiro.

Gajeel tenia hambre ya que no comio nada antes de irse a entrenar y donde estuvo no había nada de hierro que comer, por lo que se dirigió a la mesa donde había comida, el Dragon Slayer iba en sus pensamientos por lo que no vio que chocaría con una de las sirvientas de la academia, aun que al Kurogane no le dolio el golpe, la chica sintio que se estrello contra un muro de hierro.

– Lo siento señor – Dijo la chica sin levantar la mirada

– No te disculpes, fue culpa mia, iba pensando en otras cosas –

La sirvienta levanto la mirada y vio frente a ella a un joven de traje blanco brillante y un sombrero a juego, que llevaba una guitarra en la espalda, la chica se sonrojo al ver a Gajeel tan cerca, y es que el Kurogane tenia a la chica abrazada con uno de sus brazos y el otro convertido en una espada zambato en la que se encontraba toda la comida de la charola que llevaba la sirvienta.

– Me llamo Siesta –

– Soy Gajeel –

– Mucho gusto, Gajeel-san –

Gajeel decidió ayudar a la chica, ya que al chocar con ella hizo que perdiera tiempo

**Un tiempo antes de eso**

– ¿DONDE INFIERNOS ESTABA ESE ESTUPIDO FAMILIAR? –

Louise se habia despertado por la mañana, abrazada al gato extraño algo molesto como si fuera un peluche (Lo que a Sorin le hizo mucha gracia, pero prometió no decir nada.) y se vistió (Sin Sorin mirando al ser noble, claro) y se dirigieron a desayunar. Y ello de camino hizo que mirase incomoda a Sorin.

– Sobre la comida a las horas –

– No se preocupe, señorita Valiere – Restó importancia – Puedo pedir comida al cuarto, y no es tan dificil obtener sangre. La acompañaré al comedor y daréotro paseo, me quedaron cosas por ver anoche –

– ¿Le molesta que se sepa de su condicion? –

– Ni me molesta ni me entusiasma. Me adapto. Se diria que no hay leyes contra el vampirismo a juzgar por la falta de advertencias – Señaló el vampiro. – A ver si adivino. ¿Mientras no mate a nadie sin justificacion tengo pase libre, verdad? –

– Si, ¿Pero como lo ha sabido? –

– Solo lo imaginé. No es la primera vez que veo esa ley –

A medio camino del comedor, se toparon con una chica con un pelo rojo llameante. Era más alta que Louise, y tenía una atmósfera bastante coqueta. Su cara era atractiva, y tenía un pecho cautivador. Sus senos eran como dos melones.

Los dos primeros botones de su blusa estaban desabrochados, dejando al descubierto un impresionante escote que atraían a los ojos. Su piel estaba bronceada, dándole una especie de vida y belleza natural. Su altura, color de piel, atmósfera y tamaño de sus senos… Hacían un gran contraste con Louise, quien no tenia estos encantos. Le daban un toque exótico a la pelirroja. Cuando vio a Louise, una amplia sonrisa se dibujó en su cara.

– Buenos días, Louise –

Louise le devolvió el saludo con el ceño fruncido.

– Buenos días… Kirche –

– Es el uno de tus familiares? El noble... ¿Y el plebeyo? –

– Si tuviera que adivinar diria que entrenando en el bosque – Dijo Sorin, que en realidad lo rastreó con su sensor de yoki, notandolo ir al bosque antes, y que estaba volviendo – No deberia tardar en volver –

– Bueno, he de reconocer que realizó unas invocaciones interesantes – Dijo Coqueta, pero conteniendose. No queria quedar muy atrevida ante un noble desconocido – Aunque no entiendo como. Es decir, "Louise la Zero", invocando a un noble y a un plebeyo con un poder extraño. ¿Dragon Slayer? Parece que montó ruido anoche –

– _Esto es raro_ – Pensó estrechando los ojos el Shuzen. – _No deberia de haber captado a traves de la barrera_ –

– Yo también invoqué a un familiar ayer. Y a diferencia una cierta persona, lo hice en mi primer intento – Se jactó la pelirroja.

– ¿De verdad? – Preguntó Louise.

– Y, si vas a tener un familiar, tiene que ser uno bueno. ¡Flame! –

Kirche llamó a su familiar triunfante. De su habitación, un lagarto rojo oscuro salió arrastrándose. Una ola de calor les golpeó.

– ¿Una Salamandra?-Identificó el vampiro – Es la segunda mas grande que veo –

– ¿La segunda? – Preguntó algo decepcionada la maga más madura – ¿Que pasó con la primera? –

– Intentó comerme. Tuve que cortar ese impulso suyo.-Sonrió – Junto con su cuello. Era del tamaño de un caro. Algun tipo de experimento – Explico el vampiro

– Ahhh... – Suspiró soñadora pensando en tal criatura – Tal ejemplar.

Esa criatura presente en concreto ante ellos era al menos tan grande como un tigre pre-adolescente. La punta de su cola estaba envuelta en fuego, y su boca emitía chispas y pequeñas llamas inconscientemente. Kirche se llevó la mano a la barbilla e inclino su cabeza hacia un lado, como para molestar a Louise.

– ¡Una llama tan viva y grande quiere decir que proviene de Las Montañas de los Dragones de Fuego! ¡Es cómo una marca de fábrica! ¡Ni los coleccionistas le podrían poner precio a esto! –

-Que bien.- Dijo Louise con voz amarga.

-Asumo que su elemento es el fuego.-Señaló Sorin.

-Pues claro. Después de todo, soy Kirche la Ardiente. El fuego de la pasión gentilmente ardiente. Por donde quiera que vaya, los chicos caen ante mis pies.

-Salvo yo por lo visto.-Se rió.

Eso golpeó a Kirche como un ladrillo. Vale que no lo intentaba, pero...Como se veia impasible.

-Bueno, nos vemos mas tarde, señorita Valiere.-Se despidió.

Luego fue a investigar. Deberia encontrar algo en la biblioteca sobre esa chica Kirche. Un humano, aun un ser del limite como un mago o una bruja no deberia poder captar sus barreras. Habia algo raro en ella.

Y fue unas dos horas despues que no encontró Nada y vió a Gajeel, hablando con Louise antes de ir a buscar comida. Chocó con una sirvienta, pero evitó que cayera nada recogiendo la comida al vuelo con su espada y a la chica con el brazo.

Buena precisión la del DS ya que no se veía esfuerzo alguno al realizar eso.

Y ahi llegamos a este momento. Gajeel decidió ayudar a la chica, ya que al chocar con ella hizo que perdiera tiempo. Mientras ayudaba a repartir la comida, entabló conversacion.

– ¿Por casualidad no serás uno de los dos familiares que se convocaron en el ritual de la Señorita Valiere? –

– ¿Me conoces? –

– Hay un rumor, que dice que un plebeyo y un noble fueron invocados por una estudiante.- Dijo negando con la cabeza – Cuadras en la descripción, y dices no ser noble, así que debes de ser el plebeyo.

– ¿También eres una maga? – Preguntó el DS.

– Oh no, no lo soy – Respondió ella agitando la mano. – Soy una plebeya, igual que tú. Sirvo a la nobleza que vive aquí, haciendo tareas domésticas –

– Oi oi...Yo soy plebeyo y tambien soy mago –

– ¿HE? No lo creo. ¿De que elemento? –

– El hierro –

– No hay magia así excepto la de tierra –

– Claro que la hay aun si no se ve a menudo. ¿Como explicas la espada de hace un momento si no? –

Siesta no tenía respuesta para eso. Se colocaron un montón de pasteles en una gran bandeja plateada. Gajeel llevaba la bandeja, mientras que Siesta tomaba los pasteles con pinzas y los servía de uno en uno a los nobles.

– ¿Y cómo es ser el familiar de Miss Valiere? –

– Tenemos desacuerdos, pero podria ser peor –

– Llevarle la contraria a un noble...Debes ser muy valiente – Siesta miró al extranjero.

– No, no es nada comparado con Acnologia –

Pero un jaleo repentino le silenció, provocando que ambos dos miraran hacia la fuente del ruido. Un mago en particular se levantó. Tenía el cabello rubio rizado, lucía una camisa con volantes y parecía ser un engreído. También tenía una rosa en el bolsillo de su camisa. A su alrededor estaban sus amigos, que se estaban burlando de él.

– ¡Así que, Guiche! ¿Con quién vas a salir ahora? –

– ¿Quién es tu amante, Guiche? –

Parecía que el orgulloso mago se llamaba Guiche. Suavemente puso un dedo en sus labios.

– ¿Salir? No hay ninguna mujer que se lo merezca. Después de todo, una rosa florece por el placer de muchos –

– _He visto narcisistas y gente ridicula, pero esto es el colmo_ – Pensó el hijo de Metallicana.

En ese momento, algo cayó del bolsillo de Guiche. Era una pequeña botella de vidrio con un líquido morado dentro. Gajeel lo recogió y captando el olor del perfume y el del rubio frunció el ceño.

– Oi, Casanova a dos bandas – Llamó helando a Guiche y causando que varias personas le miraran – Se te cayó la prueba del delito –

– ¿De...de que hablas, plebeyo? –

– ¿Me crees idiota? Hueles a más de una mujer. Mas como esa rubia de ahi y como esa castaña que creo que es de primer año – Dijo señalando a las dos chicas correspondientes presentes, que miraron con shock a Guiche.

– ¿Montmorancy? – Preguntó uno.

– ¿Y Katie de primer año? – Dijo otro.

– Señor Guiche – Musitó Katie.

Y con esto, empezó a llorar incontrolablemente.

– Lo sabía, usted y la señorita Montmorency son –

– Lo estás malinterpretando. Katie, escucha. La única persona que tengo en mi corazón eres tú – Pero la chica llamada Katie abofeteó a Guiche tan fuerte como pudo.

– ¡Ese perfume que dejaste caer de tu bolsillo es prueba suficiente! ¡Adiós! – Guiche se frotó la mejilla. En este momento, una chica con el cabello enrollado se levantó de su asiento un poco más lejos en la misma mesa. Con una expresión seria, se acercó a Guiche rápidamente dando pequeños pasos.

– Montmorency. Esto es un malentendido. Todo lo que hice fue acompañarla en un largo viaje a los bosques de La Rochelle – Dijo Guiche, moviendo su cabeza. Fingía estar tranquilo pero una gota de sudor frío rodó por su frente.

– ¡Tal como pensaba! ¡Has estado seduciendo a esa de primer año!, ¿No es así? –

– Por favor, Montmorency la Fragancia. No arrugues tu preciosa cara por la rabia. ¡Me entristece verlo! –

Montmorency agarró una botella de vino que estaba en la mesa y vació el contenido en la cabeza de Guiche. Y entonces… "¡Mentiroso!" Gritó y se fue furiosa tras abofetearle con fuerza. Hubo un gran silencio en el salón.

– Fiiu – Silbó Gajeel – Esas fueron dos buenas ostias.

– Parece que esas señoritas no entienden el significado de la existencia de la rosa –

– No sabes como ceder, eh? – Se cuestionó el DS empezando a irse.

Guiche le ordenó que se detuviera.

– Detente ahí mismo bellaco –

– ¿Qué pasa ahora? ¿No ves que estoy ocupado, Casanova? –

Guiche estiró su cuerpo en la silla y cruzó las piernas con un ademán. El que cada acción reflejara arrogancia daba migraña.

– Gracias a que tú recogiste una botella de perfume sin pensar, la reputación de dos señoritas ha sido mancillada. ¿Cómo te harás responsable? –

– ¿Que quieres, bronca? – Sonrió salvajemente – Vamos, necesito gastar estres.

– Hmp. Ahora te recuerdo, eses el familiar de Louise la Zero. En tal caso es irrelebante. Marchate, plebeyo –

– Ah, no de eso nada.-Gruñó Kurogane agarrando al mago del cuello de la camisa – Tu has montado esta mierda y me intentas colar a mi el bulto probocandome. Buscabas bronca y te haré arrepentirte –

– Hm, si tanto quieres acabar mal ve a. –

– Aquí y ahora – Ordenó con sed de bronca en los ojos Gajeel, asustandolo.

Guiche no tenia para donde hacerse por lo que accedió a pelear, se alejaron de las mesas y llegaron a donde tuvieron su pelea Gajeel y Sorin la noche anterior, claro que el rubio no sabia ni tenia idea del nivel de su oponente y lo rápido que seria derrotado.

– Soy Guiche de Gramont, conocido como Guiche el Bronce, y ahora veras porque me dicen asi –

– Basta de plática, vamos a pelear –

El rubio invoco dos Valkirias de bronce para pelear contra el DS, quien ni se inmuto ante lo hecho por su oponente, Kurogane solo sonrio siniestramente y se lanzo contra las Valkirias, destrozo una de un puñetazo, a la segunda la partió en dos con su Tetsuryuken, a la tercera le arranco la cabeza y se la comio, ante la mirada incrédula del rubio.

– ¿Cómo hiciste eso? –

– Soy un Dragon Slayer de Hierro, y tus muñecas tenían hierro –

– Ahora que me dijiste tu secreto te venceré –

Gajeel no dijo nada simplemente convirtió su brazo en una gigantesca zambato con picos que giraban como si fuera una sierra eléctrica, con la que apunto al rubio quien de la impresión se cayo al piso y segundos después una mancha apareció en el pasto.

**Continuara!**

**Aquí termina esto, espero les haya gustado! Ya saben denle al botón que esta abajo jeje**

**Saludos!**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola! Aquí estoy con un nuevo capitulo de este crossover hecho por su servidor Gajeel y Great Vampire-Shinso a quien agradezco enormemente la ayuda brindada, sin mas les dejo el capitulo**

**Zero no Tsukaima: Familiares del Caos**

**Ni Fairy Tail ni R + V, ni ZnT nos pertenecen son de sus respectivos dueños**

– **O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O –**

Las clases de la Academia de Magia eran enormes, y como todo lo demás, estaban construidas de piedra. A ninguno de los dos familiares les parecia realmente extraño.

Gajeel, trabajando en Fiore, vio las grandes mansiones y castillos, ademas de gremios, construidos en piedra. Sorin, un vampiro de una familia de alta posicion( Los gobernantes), vivió siempre en un castillo.

Los profesores se encontraban en la mesa de abajo dando clase, y desde la mesa del profesor los asientos de los estudiantes iban ascendiendo como si fueran una escalera, formando un semicírculo. Como en una universidad o en un instituto muy alto en prestigio, lo cual seria una buena analogia en opinion de Sorin.

Cuando Louise y sus familiares entraron, todos giraron simultáneamente sus cabezas hacia ellos. Todos mirándoles con desconcierto: No dejaba de ser Louise la Zero, pero los familiares eran un mago de gran calibre y un noble desconocido. Kirche también estaba allí, rodeada por un montón de chicos. Pero no dejaba de mirar al Dragon Slayer.

Había todo tipo de familiares. La salamandra de Kirche estaba dormida bajo su silla. Había estudiantes con búhos apoyados en sus hombros. En una ventana, una gigantesca serpiente miraba la clase. Un chico silbó, y la serpiente se retiró, además de eso también había cuervos y gatos.

El director y Colbert acribillaron a ama y familiares a preguntas, pero no descubrieron lo que esperaban. Gajeel les habló sobre ser un Dragon Slayer y que fue criado por el dragón de hierro Metallicana. Sorin les dijo que era el hijo y heredero de los gobernantes de los vampiros, lo que casi les da un ataque. Los vampiros no eran contra la ley, y podian ser nobles, pero aun eran temidos, y por suerte, escasos.

Y, de vuelta a la clsae, Sorin fue el unico en sentarse de los dos en la silla al lado de Louise, mientras Gajeel se tumbaba al final de la clase a dormir, y Louise seguia mirandolo nerviosa.

La puerta se abrió, y la profesora entró en la clase. Era una mujer de mediana edad, vestía un traje púrpura bastante voluminoso y un sombrero, típica ropa de bruja. Tenía una cara regordeta, redonda, que transmitía sensaciones amistosas. La señora miró a toda la clase y empezó a hablar con una sonrisa en la cara.

– Enhorabuena, parece que las invocaciones de los familiares fueron todo un éxito. A mí, Chevreuse, siempre me llena de alegría ver a los nuevos familiares que se convocan todos los años –

Louise cerró sus ojos y agacho la cabeza.

– Madre mía. Si que has convocado a familiares… Peculiares, Srta. Valiere – Dijo mirando mirando a ambos mencionados. El comentario no iba con malicia, pero aún así la clase estallaba de risa, o lo habría hecho si no recordaran la amenaza de Sorin. Claro que ello no iba a impedir que un par de idiotas se burlaran.

– Aun y así no es algo bueno. – Dijo un rubio obeso – Solo un patán ignorante y ademas secuestró a un noble extranjero –

– ¿Sabes? Se nota en tu figura que no deberias abrir tanto la boca – Dijo Sorin, con una calma tetrica, asustando a los presentes con una presion en el aire que les acobardaba – Muestras que solo sabes hablar y tragar –

– ¿Como te atreves? – Siseó con arrogancia – ¡Yo soy Malicorne el Barlovento!

– Oh, un mago de viento ¿Por eso estas hinchado como un globo? No deberias empezar una pelea, globo humano – Aconsejó tranquila y peligrosamente el vampiro, mirandole con sus ojos normales esmeraldas, pero con la pupila afilada, que el apenas notaba por su miedo impulsivo – Sobre todo si no puedes ganar –

Cheverouse mandó una andada de magia hacia ellos, que hizo que Malicorne repentinamente diera un tirón al aire, como si fuera una marioneta, y se sentó al caer. La idea era que Sorin pasara por el mismo resultado, pero no pudo alzarlo del suelo, como si se hubiera pegado a la piedra.

– Señor Malicorne, detenga esta innecesaria discusión. No es apropiado de nobles actuar así – Declaró, tratando de ignorar el hecho de que su magia no afectó al vampiro – Y usted señor familiar debería comportarse, o... –

– ¿O que? No quiero ser particularmente insolente, pero no veo como podria detenerme usted – Dijo monótonamente – Es usted incapaz de controlar a un grupo de adolescentes menos expertos en magia, su unica ventaja.

Silencio absoluto, Nadie se atrevió a hablar. Excepto Gajeel, que se despertó.

– Solo son crios, dejalos – Gruñó levantándose el DS – Un banda de idiotas inseguros necesita a alguien a quien señalar para quitar atención de sus propios fallos. El gordo, es un adicto acomplejado a la comida, el rubio de ayer un mujeriego compulsivo incapaz de mantener a una hembra, por eso trata de pasar de flor en flor, la rubia se mea en la cama por culpa del vapor de sus pociones, el castaño está casi ciego sin sus gafas... –

– Sus complejos me importan bien poco. Metallicana te enseñó a no aprovechar esos complejos como lo hacen ellos. La señorita Valiere no tiene por que aguantar la incompetencia de quienes educan a esta gente –

– Estoy deacuerdo contigo. Son una panda de idiotas y débiles – Dijo sin alterarse el mago de Fiore – Por ello no valen la pena –

Esto pareció calmar a Sorin, que se sentó de nuevo, mientras Kirche alababa a su guerrero de Hierro. Lo que quiera que significara eso.

La cosa siguió como en el canon, es decir, la gente provocó involuntariamente a Louise (Sin insultos esta vez, nadie se atrevió) cuando la profesora le pidió realizar una transmutación, la clase explotó y hubo que limpiarla. Sin magia. Por suerte, la profesora le dijo eso a Louise, no a sus familiares. Y no dijo nada de Yojusus, así que estubo limpia enseguida.

Tras eso, Louise fue a la biblioteca, Gajeel se fue a entrenar al bosque, y Sorin solo fue a dar una vuelta. Al girar una esquina chocó con una criada, la misma que estaba el otro dia con Gajeel y se le cayeron las ropas que cargaba. La sirvienta lo vio con ojos como platos, con el shock en la cara. Se arrodilló ante el como un campesino ante un rey, y empezó a decir.

– LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO. POR FAVOR, PERDONEME – Exclamó aterrorizada.

– No, calma, yo debí estar mas atento. Suelo ser mas consciente de mi entorno – Se excusó Sorin, quitandole toda la culpa.

– _Maldicion, esto es por la falta de sangre_ – Se quejó en su mente.

– Em... ¿Eres la criada que estaba con Gajeel ayer, no? Te llamabas... –

– Siesta, mi señor –

– Relajate, no soy tu señor, ¿Ni siquiera de por aquí, no?

– Pero eres un noble, Debo... –

– De nuevo, relajate. No he hecho nada por el respeto aun aquí, ¿No? – Dijo él, poco antes de tambalearse un poco.

Siesta lo agarró antes de que cayera, preocupada.

– ¿E...está bien? ¿Le pasa algo? –

– Es similar a la anemia por nutricion. Si descansó un rato se me pasará –Respondió el, enderezandose y sentandose en un banco.

– ¿No seria mejor comer algo? Puedo traer algo y... –

– Seria inutil. Puedo...No, nad…. –

– Lo que sea, por favor – Pidió ella. El noble le causaba buena sensación – Es el primer noble que respeta a un simple criado, quiero ayudar.

Sorin solo la miró un momento. Su madre le dijo que de vez en cuando deberia confiar en los humanos, así que...

– Soy noble...Pero no soy humano, Siesta – Explicó Sorin, extrañándola – Soy un vampiro –

La sirvienta se desmayo al enterarse que el otro familiar de la señorita Valiere, eran un vampiro, Gajeel de lejos vio como Siesta se desmayaba por lo que supuso se entero de la verdad de Sorin.

Mas tarde el DS caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela ya que no tenia nada mejor que hacer o a quien molestar, cuando a unos 500 metros noto un olor conocido, asi que decidió seguir dicho olor, el rastro terminaba en una puerta de la torre donde tenia su habitación Louise y aun que Gajeel sabia perfectamente quien era la dueña de dicho olor decidió hacerse el tonto un rato.

Kurogane toco la puerta suavemente hasta que fue abierta, adentro se encontraba Kirche Augusta Frederica von Anhalt Zerbst, sonriendo coquetamente al mago de Fairy Tail, quien veía a la chica de grandes pechos tratar de llegar a su corazón, pero el no le prestaba mucha atención ya que tenia el recuerdo de Levy, aun que la chica pelirroja no era nada fea, tal vez mas adelante podría darse algo entre ellos, aun que no se iba a negar a pasar un buen rato con la hermosa pelirroja.

Luego de estar conversando y conociéndose mejor, Gajeel decidió presentarle a su familiar Panther Lily, quien se encontraba con Louise ya que Sorin estaba con Siesta, el Exceed le estaba mostrando unos pasos de baile a la maga pelirrosa, dicha maga le recordaba a Salamander a Gajeel por alguna razon.

– Lily – Dijo Gajeel al aire y en una nube de humo apareció el enorme gato negro bailando el Gangman Style.

Lily no se había dado cuenta que seguía bailando frente a los dos magos, hasta que escucho la clásica risa de su compañero come hierro, quien no paraba de reírse del pobre gato, este último no encontraba donde esconder de semejante acto vergonzoso.

– Esto no es lo que parece –

– ¿Ah no? – Pregunto Gajeel

– Solo le mostraba unos paso de baile a Louise – Contesto Lily

La peliroja no paraba de reírse ya que nunca había visto un paso de baile tan exttraño como el que hacia el Exceed cuando llego, casi parecía que estaba montando un caballo por la forma en que movia sus manos y pies.

– Gee Jee –

Mientras tanto, a la vez que Kirche se desternillaba de risa, lentamente Siesta iba despertando. Parpadeó, acogiendo la luz en sus ojos. ¿Que habia pasado? Entonces vió a Sorin y lo Recordó todo.

– KYAAAAA... – Chilló.

– OIOIOI...VAS A DEJARME SORDO – Exclamó el tapandose los oidos.

– Es...es… –

– Si, creo que ya aclaramos eso –

– Eso es... –

– Da miedo, lo sé. Por eso estoy anémico – Murmuró rascandose un poco la pálida mejilla – Cualquiera reaccionaria así, aun si lo que dijo el Director es verdad y no hay leyes en contra, así que no puedo acercarme sin mas a alguien para pedir su sangre.

– Y no puede... ¿Tomarla sin mas? – Preguntó ella preocupada, palpandose el cuello. No haria... –

– Podria, pero seria sospechoso si la gente empezara a ser atacada, ¿No? –

– ¿Me...me lo ha dicho para tomar la mia? –

– Eso es tu opcion. Si te niegas, te pido que al menos no lo dibulgues –

Siesta le miró unos instantes. No se habia aprovechado de su inconsciencia. Y si solo era un poco... Se desabrochó los botones del cuello y un poco la camisa y ofreció el cuello al vampiro.

– Si solo es un poco...Adelante. –

Sintió dos pequeños objetos en su cuello pincharla, como dos agujas un instante antes de calmarse con un hormigueo. Era incluso agradable mientras sentia una parte de su sangre salir por los orificios abandonándola. Unos segundos despues, Sorin retiró los colmillos, que cerraron la herida, dejando apenas marca y sin rastro de sangre.

– Gracias...Una delicia – Dijo Sorin

Mientras eso ocurria Louise buscaba a sus familiares, puesto que ninguno estaba con ella y no lograba encontrarlos, claro que nunca se le ocurrió buscar en la recamara de Kirche donde estaba Gajeel platicando tranquilamente con la pelirroja o en el area de la servidumbre donde se encontraba el joven vampiro "acompañando" a Siesta.

Gajeel salió de la habitación de Kirche con cuidado de no ser visto seguido de cerca por Lily en su forma pequeña, entro con sigilo a la habitación de su ama y se acosto a dormir, rodeado por una jaula de hierro bastante resistente, por si la pelirrosa llegaba y armaba un escándalo.

Lily también entro en la jaula para dormir comodo, ya que al dia siguiente irían de compras al pueblo, eso en parte era bueno ya que serviría para conocer mas de ese extraño mundo al que llegaron. Al dia siguiente todos despertaron tempraro y se prepararon para ir al pueblo, Kirche y Tabitha también despertaron temprano para unirse al grupo de Louise, la pelirroja iba, por que Gajeel iria, Kirche reviso su ropa, se puso perfume y hizo otras cosas, para captar la atención de Kurogane.

Una vez en el pueblo fueron a la armería para comprobar la calidad de las armas de ese mundo, siempre era bueno contar con algo de hierro para no quedarse sin energía en una pelea, el lugar, pese a ser pequeño estaba bien equipado, había hachas de batalla, lanzas, espadas, escudos, armaduras, y muchas otras cosas mas.

– Hmmm...He de admitir que no son tan malas armas – Comentó Sorin.

– Si. Pero el hierro de esta zona no es tan bueno como parece – Gruñó Gajeel – ¿Que opinas tu, Lily? –

– Tengo la misma opinion que tu sobre el hierro de la zona. La calidad no es tan alta, y las impurezas en el material lo hacen menos tratable – Opinó Lily – Pero las armas son buenas, así que imagino que las técnicas de forja son extremadamente buenas. Si tuviesen hierro como el tuyo las armas serian increíbles –

– Realmente sabén de esto – Señaló Louise – Hmmm... – Se quejó – Los precios son bastante altos para la calidad entonces –

– Señorita Valiere, creo que olvida algo importante – Señaló el vampiro, llamando la atencion de los presentes – Basta con una sola arma –

– Si, pero Lily y Gajeel aun necesitarian una. Lily podria usar algun estilo distinto, y Gajeel podria usarla para no gastar tanta energia, señor Sorin –

– Cierto, pero solo señalo que yo no necesito una, ademas, eso no es lo que olvida, señorita. Si sabemos jugar las cartas no solo quizas no paguemos.-Dijo abriendo los ojos de los presentes en sorpresa – Quizas hagamos negocio.

– Buenos días – Saludó el dependiente, pasando tras la trastienda en ese instante. Uno pensaria que temeria por que le robaran mientras ayudaba a su hermano en la forja(Se notaba que no era un herrero a tiempo completo por su constitucion mediana), pero el trató hace tiempo con magos para poner magia en la puerta. Ninguna de sus armas podia robarse de su tienda – ¿En que puedo servirles? –

– Buenos días – Saludó Louise.

El dependiente miró entonces a Louise y Sorin.

– _Hohoho... Dos nobles en mi tienda. Quizas pueda hacer un buen negocio_ – Penso el viejo

– Uno de mis familiares y el suyo necesitan un arma –

– ¿Ho? ¿Familiares? Nunca antes oi de un noble con más de un familiar. Y uno de ellos es noble si asumo que el noble que la acompaña lo es junto al plebeyo – Observó el tendero – ¿Los dos usan magia? ¿Entonces ese gato es el familiar de uno de ellos?

– Solo mi amigo aquí y su familiar, yo solo estoy de acompañante – Comentó el vampiro decepcionando al tendero – No se preocupe, quizas salga mejor parado de lo que cree.

– ¿Si? ¿Entonces el gato aquí puede usar un arma? Eso explica el cuchillo que carga a la espalda, pero... ¿No es algo pequeño? – Interrogo el vendedor

– Puedo hacerme más grande – Gruñó el Exceed, con una venita palpitando en la cabeza – Al igual que mi espada –

– ¿Bueno, y que estan buscando? – Preguntó el vendedor, sorprendido de que el gato hablara, pero no era la primera vez que oia de algo así.

– Somos de usar algo pesado, pero de eso tenemos ya – Señaló Gajeel – Algo de peso y volumen mediano quizás –

– HAHAHAHA... Entre eso y lo que comentabais antes se nota que saben de lo que hablan – Dijo una voz.

El vendedor se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

– ¿Saben de espadas, eh? – Continuó la voz – A este nivel no se ve muy a menudo –

Se acercaron a mirar hacia la fuente de la voz. Era...

– ¡Una espada que habla! – Señaló Lily – Esto si que no se ve cada día –

– ¡DERF! ¡NO MOLESTES A LOS CLIENTES! – El vendedor gritó súbitamente enfadado:

– ¿Derf? – Gajeel inspeccionó cuidadosamente la espada. Era del mismo tamaño que la vieja espada comun de Erza, un poco mas grande quizás, aunque su filo era algo menos ancho. Era una espada larga fina de filo pero gruesa para ser solida, y aunque su superficie estaba cubierta de óxido y pero en buen estado.

– ¿Cliente? AUN NO HA COMPRADO NADA –

Sorin por su lado, observó la espada con su radar. Habia una energia en la misma. Similar a la de Louise.

– Gajeel. Lily.-Llamó. – ¿Les parece util la espada parlante? –

– Hmm...Otra perspectiva en batalla se ve util siempre – Señaló el gato.

– Y se ve solida –

– Tengo la sensacion de que nos conviene – Dijo Sorin.

Louise escuchó atentamente las palabras de los tres. Lily y Gajeel tenian buenos puntos, y Sorin, a parte de tener muy buena percepcion, lo que lo hacia confiable, parecia indcar disimuladamente que esa espada era importante.

– ¿Cuanto por la espada? – Preguntó la maga.

– Me da mas problemas de los que vale, pueden llevarsela gratis –

– Eso nos lleva al asunto que yo decia de negocio. Creo que podemos proporcionarle de metal valioso para las armas –

Los tres restantes sonrieron. Esa era muy buena idea.

– ¿Oh, si? –

– Si, verá, tienen buena habilidad con el metal. Una pena que e metal que tienen no sea tan bueno – Señaló el vampiro – Por otra parte mi amigo Gajeel aquí tiene el poder de producir hierro de primerisima calidad de forma ilimitada y bastante mas resistente que el que usan ustedes –

– Demuestralo – Dijo el viejo

– TETSURYU KON – Exclamo el DS y su brazo se convirtió en un enorme pilar de hierro que se estrello con una de las paredes del fondo.

El vendedor tenia los ojos abiertos a su máxima capacidad, nunca se espero ver algo asi en su vida, además que ambos jóvenes familiares ahí presentes tenían un aura de poder enorme, superando a cualquier mago famoso que pudiera haber tenido el continente.

Gajeel dejo otros seis pilares de hierro iguales al primero en la bodega del vendedor y le dijo que volverían en un mes para surtirlo de nuevo y repartirse las ganancias, además de hacerle publicidad en la escuela, el grupo salió al pueblo para seguir el recorrido, pues aun quedaba mucho por ver.

Por la tarde el grupo caminaba tranquilamente a donde los esperaría el carroaje que los llevaría a la academia, cuando pasaron por un restaurante donde había una gran cantidad de chicas hermosas trabajando como meseras, y en una mesa al fondo del local estaba un hombre de brazos musculosos, y labios exageradamente grandes, Gajeel por alguna razon recordó al maestro Bob y salió corriendo de ahí.

– ¿Por que corre para huir? – Se preguntó Louise confundida.

– No lo se, pero tengo la sensacion de que es mejor imitarle –

Y dicho y hecho. 5 minutos despues estaban en el carruaje de vuelta a la academia.

**Mientras todo eso pasaba...**

Tras acabar de vestirse, Kirche se levantó y empezó a maquillarse, mientras pensaba animada cómo debería tratar con Gajeel. Kirche era una cazadora nata.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, usó un hechizo de apertura en la puerta de Louise, y fue recompensada con un clic. En realidad, los hechizos de apertura estaban prohibidos en la academia, pero a Kirche no le importaba. "Pasión por encima de todo" era el lema de su casa. Pero la habitación estaba vacía. Ninguno de los dos estaba.

Kirche curioseó la habitación.

– Siempre igual… una habitación sin gusto –

La mochila de Louise no estaba tampoco. Sumándole el hecho de que era el Día de Nada significaba que habían ido a algún sitio. Kirche miró por la ventana y vio un carro partir.

– ¿Se van de excursión, eh? – Murmuró Kirche molesta.

Tras pensar un momento, salió corriendo de la habitación de Louise. Le costó bastante, pero logró convencer a Tabitha de llevarla en su dragón.

Fue bastante sorpresa para ella saber que fueron a una armeria. ¿Querria un arma para Gajeel? Efectivamente, pues les vió salir con un arma. Y SONRIENDO LOS TRES, FAMILIARES Y AMA.

¿Que habia pasado en la tienda?

Al salir no estaba mas contenta. Ahora resultaba que Valiere tenia un negocio mejor para su familia gracias a Gajeel.

– _No dejaré que me pase la mano por la cara_ –

Tenía que encontrar algo para llamar la atencion del DS de nuevo y pronto.

La pelirroja siguió al grupo por la ciudad, el resto de la tarde, hasta que pasaron por el restaurante donde Gajeel paso de largo al ver al dueño, un rato mas tarde todos llegaron a la academia para descansar, al menos habían logrado hacer un negocio que les dejaría una buena suma de dinero.

**Al dia siguiente**

Kurogane se despertó temprano para entrenar en el bosque, ya que no quería perder condición ni demostrar debilidad frente al vampiro, quien al parecer también entrenaba temprano en la mañana, una vez que el DS se aseguro que su compañero felino vigilaría a la maga pelirrosa salió a su entrenamiento. En el camino se encontro con Kirche quien intento llamar la atención de Kurogane nuevamente, y consigio ir del brazo del mago de hierro.

– Querido, ¿Que haces tan temprano de camino al bosque? – Preguntó alegremente la maga de fuego.

– Entrenar. Ese bastardo no me ganará de nuevo – Murmuró sonriendo el DS.

– ¿Quien? No creo que nadie aquí pueda ganarte –

– Sorin. Es fuerte, y se nota que se contiene – Murmuró.

A Kirche le costaba de creer. Vale, Sorin al igual que Gajeel tenia esa aura de poder a su alrrededor, pero Gajeel se contenia notoriamente tambien. Que poder tenia entonces la "Zero" para haber invocado a esos dos?

Un sonido como de algo crujiendo les llamó la atencion. Era un arbol cayendo, por un corte horizontal en el troncoUn corte perfecto que dejó un grueso tocon de madera cortado liso. Si se tallaba bien podria ser una mesa arraigada al suelo.

Era Sorin quien lo habia hecho.

– ¿Tu por aquí tambien? – Preguntó Gajeel.

– Solo investigaba un poco el Jigento – Informó – Trato de extender el corte, pero apenas he logrado un par de centimetros, dependo mucho del arco de mi brazo. Supongo que es suficiente por hoy –

– ¿Cuantos arboles van? –

– Solo este, ya que la leña irá bien al ser grande. El resto eran rocas –

Entonces se fue, dejando al DS y la pelirroja para el uno exhibir su poder y la otra admirarlo.

– Bueno, será mejor empezar de una vez –

Kirche se alejo para no estorbar, mientras Gajeel convirtió su brazo en la zambato con picos y se lanzo contra un grupo de arboles, derribo tres con su espada/brazo, y lo cambio al pilar de hierro haciendo caer otros tres, la pelirroja apoyaba al DS con porras y saltando.

**Continuara!**


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Hola! Aquí esta un nuevo capitulo de este crossover hecho por su servidor Gajeel y Great Vampire-Shinso a quien agradezco enormemente la ayuda brindada, sin mas les dejo el capitulo**

**Zero no Tsukaima: Familiares del Caos**

**Ni Fairy Tail ni R + V, ni ZnT nos pertenecen son de sus respectivos dueños**

– **O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O –**

El tiempo pasaba sin pausa pero sin prisa, estés en el mundo que estés, y ello siempre se nota, de una forma u otra. Aun si el tiempo no te afecta, como era el caso de Sorin, pero aun y así se notaba, al observar los cambios a su alrededor.

Kirche, la pelirroja usuaria de fuego, cambió de papeles, y se dedicó a enseñarle a su familiar, la salamandra Flame, trucos de fuego muy llamativos para que Gajeel observara y diera su opinion en vez de seguirlo para ver como entrenaba el sus poderes.

Guiche trataba de mejorar el aspecto de su topo, sin mucho exito. Tabitha solo leia, sin importarle mucho lo que pasaba. Montmorancy, una de las ex conquistas de Guiche, trataba de mejorar el aspecto de su rana.

– ¿Zero, tienes idea de que está pasando? – Le preguntó a su murcielago.

– Chu – Dijo el murcielago negando con su cabeza – Chu, chuich chu –

– ¿Los demás familiares también están extrañados? Imagino que no se les dan muchas explicaciones –

– Chu. Chu chu –

– Si, pero ese dragón no es muy normal – Dijo refiriéndose al dragón de Tabitha – Parece tratar mas con su ama que el resto de Familiares. Es como otro humano, por eso te ignora mas burlandose, disfruta de quebrarte la cabeza –

– Chu – Se quejó el quiroptero.

Louise habia estado durante esos dias muy inquieta. Su mirada al ver a sus fmiliares viajaba entre la resignacion, la desesperacion y la esperanza. Gajeel ante eso, notandolo tambien solo negó con la cabeza, indicando que no sabia nada.

Le preguntó a Siesta, pero ella no sabia nada. Aparentemente ella habia entrado a trabajar ese año en la academia, y los demas empleados tambien estaban muy ocupados preparando una especie de evento como para responder. Gajeel solo puo sacarle a Marteau, el Chef, que lo adoraba practicamente, algo sobre una exibicion cuando fue a buscar comida.

Esa misma nochee Sorin decidió que era hora de saber de una maldita vez que estaba pasando.

– Señorita Valiere – Llamó suavemente Sorin cuando los tres (Cuatro contando al gato, perdon, Exceed) coincidieron al principio de la noche tras la cena en el dormitorio – Lleva unos dias casi desesperada y muy estresada. Por favor, diganos que está pasando.

– Sorin tiene razon, ¿Que te pasa enana? – Pregunto Kurogane

– Se acerca la exhibición de familiares –

– Con que era eso – Dijo Lily

– Tu tranquila, les mostrare algo que nunca olvidaran –

Gajeel entro y de inmediato se durmio, mientras Lily vigilaba que no lo despertaran, el DS queria ayudar a. la. pelirroja pero no sabia como hacerlo y Salamander no podia ayudarle. Sorin por su parte tenía una leve sonrisa. Quizas un enfoque como el de Tabitha, ella no trataba ningun truco especial, solo mostrar que es y que ppuede hacer por si mismo su dragón...

– Quizas sea hora de sacar al conejo de la chistera – Murmuró.

Solo faltaban dos dias para la exihibicion, habria que hacer planes con Gajeel. El tiempo pasó, precisamente dichos dos dias. La tarde anterior a la exibicion fue la llegada de la princesa Henrietta, la invitada especial, a la academia.

– Con ustedes – Anunció un chambelán – SU ALTEZA REAL, HENRIETTA DE TRISTAIN –

Abrió entonces la puerta del carro en el que viajaban la princesa y sus consejeros. Una chica preciosa, casi como una escultura de la belleza. Alta pero no demasiado, piel lisa y suave perfecta, de tono blanco cremoso pero no palido, y pelo purpura, ademas de ojos brillantes de color verde azulado cristalino. Sus movimientos emitian una gracia que solo alguien de la realeza podia tener.

Los presentes que veian solo habian visto algo así en Sorin, pero el nunca habló de su pasado a la gente, y temian demasiado tener razón y acabar ofendiendolo.

-Así que esa es la princesa.-Comentó Lily, flotando sobre la cabeza de Louise para ver sobre la multitud.- Da el pego.

– Si, es más calmado, pero tiene el mismo aire de presencia que la de Fiore – Murmuró Gajeel.

Sorin no dijo nada por el momento, lo que dejó a Louise, que habia observado embelesada a la princesa en interrogacion.

– ¿Señor Sorin? –

– ¿Ah? ¿Si? Disculpa, estaba recordando algo – Se excuso el Vampiro

– Bueno, iba a preguntar el por que de la distracción –

– Es solo que al ver a la princesa he recordado un momento el castillo – Dijo el sonriendo – Lleva el mismo ambiente alrededor, solo que más suave –

– Es verdad, dijiste que eras hijo de los gobernantes de tu hogar y raza – Señaló Lily. Uno pensaria que mucha de la gente presente escucharia, pero habia tanta gente hablando que nadie se fijó en ellos – ¿Eso te convierte en un principe o algo así, no? –

– Si, supongo que sí –

– ¿Eh? AHHH – Exclamó sin llegar a gritar Louise – Un hombre Dragón y un Principe vampiro. Si fuese a haber consecuencias serian catastróficas –

– Venga, no es para tanto, ¿Ya dije que no habria problemas, no?

– Exacto Gee Hee –

Gajeel entro a la habitación y salió cargando una bolsa grande, seguido de Panther Lily, Louise les pregunto a donde iban, pero ninguno respondió, Sorin reconoció la bolsa, puesto que la había visto días antes y sabia que tenia por lo que solo le dijo a la pelirrosa que volverían pronto, que no se preocupara por ellos.

Kirche curiosa decidió seguir a Gajeel, pues al dia siguiente era la presentación la perlirroja quería saber que haría el Kurogane en el evento, la chica los vio salir del castillo rumbo al bosque, una vez ahí Gajeel uso su Tetsuryu Kon e hizo un enorme pilar de hierro, tres veces mas grande de los que había hecho anteriormente, Lily se transformo en su forma de batalla y arrojo el pilar rumbo al pueblo, el DS salto y cayo en el pilar que volaba a gran velocidad

– Gee Hee, justo como Tao Pai Pai – Dijo Gajeel

– Buena idea, Gajeel – Comento el Exceed

Una vez en el pueblo fueron a buscar un lugar donde le dejaran limpio su traje blanco, el mismo que uso el dia que el reportero fue al gremio, también recordó que debía comprar un sombrero a juego, ya que el anterior había sido quemado por Salamander en una de sus tantas peleas. Kirche vio asombrada como Gajeel se iba volando en el pilar de hierro rumbo al pueblo.

– Siento una perturbación en el copyright – Dijo por impulso el vampiro.

Por suerte nadie le escuchó.

**Esa misma noche**

Louise no sabia que hacer. Estaba muy nerviosa. Por un lado tenia a un mago extraño con poderes de dragón de hierro como uno de sus familiares, irreverente que no se sabia con que podia salir el dia de mañana con la exhibicion. Por otro tenia a un noble, un principe extranjero vampiro como familiar que dudaba de que fuera a revelar su condicion mas de lo justo y necesario, y menos aun para una mera exibicion

Y ambos le insistian en que no se preocupara. ¿Como no hacerlo? No queria quedar en ridiculo, pero tampoco que ellos quedaran en ridiculo. Aunque Gajeel se recuperaria rapido con indiferencia, si se burlaban de ellos por ser el humano y ella la Zero aun seria un golpe a su orgullo. Sorin podia ser mas problematico. Aun si no era el clasico ser malvado, habia expresado que no consideraba la vida de aquellos demasiado arrogantes como para usar el cerebro imprescindibles, y era un principe ademas. Si empezaban a reir podria seclamar las vidas de cada noble en el publico que se atreviera a reirse salvo la reina, y siendo de una nobleza de vampiros hacia que si se daba un incidente, este fuese mas peligroso.

Ademas, aunque en un principio no lo creyó, y aunque podian ser algo extraños a veces, ella consideraba que tenia muy buenos familiares. Con las observaciones de Sorin sus explosiones no se daban tan a menudo, hasta logró realizar un par de hechizos no elementales (Abrir puertas, atraer objetos o guardarlos o hacerlos flotar uno o dos metros) con exito, y gracias a el y al poder de Gajeel habia impresionado a su familia trayendo mas riqueza.

– Me va a dar algo por el estrés –

– Señorita Valiere, calmese, le repito que estará bien –

– Pero... –

No llegó a terminar la frase.

Un ruido en la ventana alertó a los tres presentes en la habitación. Una figura encapuchada saltó desde fuera, un mago obviamente teniendo en cuenta que era un piso muy alto.

Sorin en un borron de velocidad estaba tras la figura a un paso listo para usar el Jigento, mientras Gajeel estaba frente a Louise, con su mano derecha cubierta de una placa de escamas capaces de serrar, Tetsuryu no Uroko, y su mano izquierda en forma de puñal, como un Tetsuryu Kon sin extender aun, como desenvainando a medias.

– Louise Francoise – Llamó una voz femenina muy familiar para la maga – ¿Son...amigos? Por favor, no voy a hacer nada.

– ¿Esa voz...Usted...Princesa? – Preguntó en shock la maga.

**Momentos antes**

Gajeel y Lily regresaron tres horas después a la academia, cargando la misma bolsa con la que salieron, estaban por salir del cuarto cuando llego la princesa de incognito a la habitación de la pelirrosada.

– ¿Princesa? – Pregunto Lily

– Ya decía yo que había un olor familiar en el aire – Dijo el DS

Gajeel y su felino compañero se mantuvieron alerta, pues uno nunca sabe que puede pasar en casos como esos, no se podía confiar en nadie o por lo menos nadie que no conozcas.

– ¿Qué se le ofrece, princesa? – Pregunto Lily

– lo LO LAMENTO MUCHO, ALTEZA – Exclamó la maga inclinandose.

– _Supongo que parte de la culpa es mia por no recoger u firma energetica antes. Pero habia mucha gente y no soy Gyokuro_ – Pensó Sorin.

– No, no es nada, Louise. Por favor, levantate, y... ¿Podrias hacer las presentaciones o iniciarlas al menos, por favor? – Pidió la princesa amablemente, sonriendo y quitandose la capucha – Se me hace raro ver a mi mejor amiga inclinada y rodeada de extraños... –

– _En mas de un sentido lo de extraños_ – Pensó tambien la princesa.

– Si...Lo siento. Ellos dos son los familiares que invoqué en la ceremonia –

– Gajeel Redfox, de un mundo llamado Earthland, el hijo de Metallicana el Dragón de Hierro, Dragon Slayer de Hierro – Se presentó Gajeel, lo mas formal que podia.

– Yo soy Panther Lily, y de alguna forma se podria decir que soy el familiar de Gajeel – Se presentó el Exceed.

– Mi nombre es Sorin Shuzen, su alteza – Se inclinó cortesmente Sorin en una reverencia, besando castamente la mano de la princesa – Es un honor –

– El placer es mio – Sonrió ella. De alguna forma este joven le recordaba a su amado principe Gales de Albion – Todo un logro entonces, Louise. Un mago de otro mundo y un noble... ¿Pero no traerá esto un incidente? – Preguntó algo preocupada.

– No se preocupe por ello, Lady Henrietta – Restó importncia Sorin – Si es la mejor amiga de la Señorita Valiere no veo razón para ocultarme. Soy el hijo de los gobernantes de la raza vampirica y de una nacion vampirica. Supongo que eso me hace el principe de los vampiros –

Esto le quitó por completo el aliento a la heredera. Un vamp... Bueno, segun como se viera no era tan extraño.

– Tambien soy de otro mundo, pero los vampiros son casi multiversales entre ellos, así que todos me reconocen en mi raza –

– Eso solo lo hace mas notable Lord Sorin. No veo como eso aliviaria tension por ser traido aquí sin aviso, con todo el respeto –

– Simple, mis padres son muy conscientes de mi invocacion, y tambien recomendaron que no me resistiera, me iria bien experiencia.-Dijo el – Ademas, somos inmortales. ¿Que importan unas décadas?

– Ci...cierto...desde esa perspectiva todo es distinto – Tartamudeó Louise.

– He de admitir que no comprendo tampoco el concepto de Dragón de Hierro y Dragon Slayer –

– Metallicana es un Dragón, y los grandes Dragones como el estan unidos a un elemento, siendo el de el Hierro. Me adoptó y me enseñó magia perdida Dragon Slayer de Hierro – Explicó Gajeel – Una magia que da al usuario el poder de un dragón, capaz de matar dragones –

– Eso es fantástico – Se impresionó ella – Si bien extraño. Un dragón enseñando magia que mata dragones... –

– Es lo único capaz de matar a un dragón. Ser tan fuerte como uno – Sonrió el con confianza casi irradiando poder.

Henrieta estaba sumamente impresionada con los familiares invocados por su amiga, y le daba curiosidad verlos en acción, además del Exceed, quien tenia una mirada analítica, al parecer fue o es un de algún grado militar, aun que de eso no estaba nada segura la princesa.

– ¿Hay algún problema con su estancia en este mundo, Gajeel-san? –

– Ninguno, en mi mundo era uno de los pocos sobrevivientes de una guerra, pero no creo que me necesiten mucho –

– Ya veo –

– Lily, vamos a entrenar un rato, con su permiso alteza –

– Vamos – Dijo el Exceed y salió volando

Ambos salieron rumbo al bosque, pues no soportaban estar otro momento ahí, aun que la princesa se veía que era una buena persona, Gajeel aun recordaba lo que hizo la de Fiore en el torneo mágico y su plan de usar a Lucy para traer a Zeref.

– ¿Les pasa algo? – Preguntó desconcertada la princesa.

– Probablemente un mal recuerdo – Sugirió Sorin.

**Al dia siguiente, en la exhibicion**

Finalmente llegó el día de la exposición de familiares. Y Louise estaba frenética, ya que Gajeel no aparecia por ningún lado y el evento comenzaría en cualquier momento, Kurogane estaba con la pelirroja ayudándola con los últimos detalles para su presentación, en esos momentos el DS vestia su traje blanco y llevaba una guitarra en su espalda.

Una vez que Kirche estuvo lista, Gajeel fue a la habitación de Louise para ver si estaba lista, el mago de Fairy Tail entro a la habitación y de no ser por que venía con sus escamas de hierro activadas el golpe que recibió de la pelirrosa le hubiese dolido un poco aun que no era nada comparado con los golpes que daba Salamander.

– Gee Hee –

– ¿Se puede saber donde estabas? – Pregunto Louise

– Estaba perdido en el camino de la vida – Respondio el hijo de Metallicana mientras en otro lugar un hombre de cabello plateado estornadaba.

– Sera mejor que salgamos, el evento esta por comenzar – Comento Lily

El grupo salió a donde se realizaría el evento, el lugar estaba lleno de alumnos, y en una mesa frente al escenario estaba la princesa Henrietta, lista para ver las presentaciones de los familiares invocados, el evento comenzó y uno a uno fueron pasando los alumnos.

Al final llego el turno de Louise, el primero en subir fue Gajeel seguido de Lily en su forma pequeña, quien trajo una silla y la dejo para que Gajeel se sentara, una vez hecho eso volvió a donde estaban Louise y Sorin

– Gee Hee, prepárense por que los voy a deslumbrar con mi talento –

– No me digas que va a cantar – Dijo Louise

– Eso parece – Respondio el Shuzen

– ¡Shooby Doo Bop! –Exclamo Gajeel mientras tocaba la guitarra

El resto de los alumnos se quería arrancar los oídos ante semenjate ruido, en su vida habían escuchado algo tan horrible salvo Kirche que aplaudía emociionada, el DS vio que su canto no funciono por lo que decidió probar algo mejor, se quito su traje blanco quedando con la ropa que vestia cuando llego, y sonriendo siniestramente salto lo mas alto que pudo.

– TETSURYU KON –

Un enorme pilar de hierro paso por encima de los aliumnos y profesores, termono estrellándose en un grupo de arboles de los cuales solo tres quedaron en pie, pero ahí no terminaba la presentación del Kurogane, por que aun estando en el aire dio unos giros y transformo su brazo en una espada con dientes que giraban a gran velocidad como una cierra.

– TETSURYU KEN – Y con la espada lanzo un corte derribando los arboles que habían quedado de su ataque anterior.

Los nobles se quedaron de piedra. Que tipo de magia era esa?

– Los ecologistas montarian un revuelo si vieran esto – Murmuró Sorin.

– ¿Y quien es usted? – Exigió groseramente entre el publico el primero en salir del estupor – Es obviamente un noble. ¿Me esta diciendo que esta niña sin talento ha llamado como familiar a un noble extrangero? Realmente debe de estar en vergüenza –

Entonces se desató el infierno.

En un parpadeo, Sorin estaba en el aire ante el, con las piernas encogidas como en un salto, y estiró una en una patada suave, mandandolo a volar varios metros.

– Debil mortal – Se burló Sorin.

Al tocar el suelo, una columna de yoki rojo se extendió, formando un aura de varios metros de extension roja. Los murcielagos se arremolinaban, despiertos durante el dia atraidos por su aura, produciendo esta tambien unos cuantos de miasma negro salido de su aura roja sangre.

Como los ojos que mostraba en ese momento. Rojos, con la pupila alargada y fina de un depredador.

Sonrió mostrando sus colmillos.

– Mi nombre, oh gente tan noble – Se burló descontento – Es Sorin Shuzen, de la familia noble shuzen de vampiros –

La gente no podia respirar, tanto por la presion del aura como por el hecho de tener a un vampiro frente a ellos. Pero sabian mas de lo que se decia a los alumnos.

Los vampiros eran muy dignos de sus titulos nobles cuando los tenian, y muy peligrosos. Tal era el caso que habia incluso sociedades formadas solo por vampiros mas ayá de las tierras de los elfos. Se decia que si un vampiro tenia descendencia con un mago seria de gran poder, y que si un mago se convertia, su poder aumentaria notoriamente a gran nivel.

– Los Shuzen somos los gobernantes de los vampiros. Supongo que eso me hace príncipe –

Mierda mierda mierda. Entonces facilmente podria masacrarlos sin represalias.

– Si alguien tiene algo que decirme, estoy esperando –

Silencio absoluto.

– Me lo suponía –

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOMMM...**

Un gran boquete se había abierto en un muro que aun soltaba nubes de polvo mientras un brazo gigante conectado a un cuerpo enorme y pétreo salia de ahí, con una figura en la mano, a varias decenas de metros de ellos.

– UN GOLEM – Gritó alguien.

– LADRÓN EN LA CAMARA – Gritó alguien mas.

– GAJEEL SALVAME – Grito Kirche

– ES FOUQUET – Exclamó alguien mas – FOUQUET LA TIERRA DESMORONADA –

– ¿Eso es todo? – Se burló el vampiro, con el efecto terrorifico de su yoki silenciándoles – Una estatua gigante que se mueve gran cosa –

Entonces recogió las piernas y las estiró, saltando contra el golem e impactandole una patada derribandolo.

Aterrizó sobre la ladrona y la agarró del cuello mientras un circulo runico brillaba en el suelo en todo su esplendor.

– Engokujin –

**FWOSHH...**

Una gran columna de llamas que facilmente vaporizaban la tierra y la hieva y que fundian rocas se dió unos segundos, dejando el golem, y la varita de fouquet en solo un recuerdo. Parte de su ropa se quemó tambien, pero Sorin usó el Jigeno para verse ambos inafectados.

– Conoce tu lugar – Le gruñó.

– Hey, espera no la mates, yo me encargo de ella, Lily ya sabes que hacer –

El Exceed se llevo a la mujer a Chuck Norris sabe donde y no volvió en un buen rato mientras tanto, los guardias que habían ido con la princesa revisaron que no faltara nada importante en la academia, afortunadamente asi era. Luego de eso, Henrietta declaro como ganadores del concurso a los familiares de su amiga Louise, quien estaba contenta pues eran pocas las veces donde ella había ganado algo.

**Mientras tanto en otro lugar**

Fouquet despertaba de la derrota que tuvo a manos del Vampiro sin saber donde se encontraba o que sucedería con ella, en un principio pensó que era una cárcel imperial, pero luego vio que era una especie de cueva, pocos segundos después se acerco a ella un gato negro caminando en dos patas y llevaba una especie de cuchillo en su espalda.

– Gee Hee, veo que has despertado – Dijo Lily

– ¿Qué quieres de mi? – Pregunto la ladrona

– Yo, nada, el si – Comento el Exceed señalando a su compañero

– Gee Hee –

– Que...Que quieres de mi – Musitó la mujer sabiendo que no tenia su varita.

– Saber: Que querias encontrar en la academia, para que y tus razones para ello –

– ¿Y por que haria yo eso? –

– No creo que tengas muchas opciones. Jeh – Se burló el DS.

– Siempre podemos devolverte con el vampiro – Sorió el Exceed malvadamente – Dudo que le diga que no a un trago –

Fouquet, o Longueville como tambien era conocida, esataba sudando balas. El recuerdo del vampiro derribando y rompiendo su golem de roda dura y solida como si fuese de papel y luego vaporizandolo estaba freesco en su mente.

– Mi verdadero nombre es Matilda de Sachsen-Gotha, de la alta nobleza de Albion. Mi padre, cuando era pequeña se enamoró de una Elfa – Confesó. – Aun si estaban en relativa paz con los elfos, los nobles tienen demasiados prejuicios. Varios nobles corruptos y hambrientos de poder iniciaron una purga religiosa contra los elfos y sus ayudantes hasta "Tener garantias de seguridad", ello implicó matar a mi familia y despojarnos de todo –

– Eso no explica porque te colaste en la academia o por que robas – Señaló Gajeel.

– Yo...solo deseo vengarme. Entré para robar frente a las narices de esos arrogantes idiotas el Baston de la destruccion que usaria para destruir todo el poder y la riqueza de los que causaron nuestra caida, y luego acabar con ellos en desgracia –

– ¿Gee Heee? ¿Así que quieres hacer caer a los nobles corruptos? Eso me gusta, pero fue demasiado directo – Dijo Lily

– Yo te puedo ayudar, solo mira esto fijamente –

– Okey – Dijo ella

La mujer observo el objeto, por unos segundos hasta que cayo en trance, luego de eso los recuerdos de la mujer fueron modificados haciendole creer que era esclava de Gajeel.

**Más tarde, en la academia**

– -Debo despedirme, por ahora Louise – Dijo la princesa con una sonrisa triste.

Usó la estrategia del señuelo sombra. Es decir, alguien parecido, colocado en un angulo del carro en el cual no se le ve bien atraeria la atencion mientras la princesa y Agnes se retrasaban para ir por una ruta asegurada.

– Si. Fue una alegria verla de nuevo, Princesa –

– Por mi parte puedo asegurar que fue un placer conocerla – Saludó Sorin inclinandose levemente.

– Un honor para mi tambien, Lord Sorin, pero... ¿No será problematico para vos a partir de ahora? Hay muchos temerosos de los no humanos –

– ¿Habla de caza vampiros? No seran los primeros que me topo, no soy un vampiro normal –

No pudieron evitar preguntarse que queria decir con eso, pero se callaron la pregunta por el momento.

– ¿Que habria hecho con Fouquet? –

– Beber su sangre y entregarla. Me pregunto que le hará Gajeel –

**A la mañana siguiente**

La gente no sabia cual de los dos familiares de la Zero, era peor.

El vampiro, que podria querer atacarlos y beber su sangre y que al ser un principe les podia dejar peor que muertos solicitando una guerra de sangre contra quien le ofendiera o tomando sus posesiones. Podrian incluso acabar como esclavos de plebeyos.

O el mago extraño con poderes de dragon de Hierro, que trajo a la familia Valiere fortuna segun los rumores y que podria triturarlos o derrumbar el castillo sobre sus craneos. O peor, intentar cantar.

Y el caso es que se llevó a Fouquet y nadie sabia que le pasó. Pero por alguna razón, la señora Longueville, la secretaria del director.

Director el cual ahora debia de estar en problemas. En cuanto el vampiro vió de cerca esa mañana el "Bastón de la destruccion", lo tomó y se lo llevó junto a Gajeel con Louise siguiendoles a interrogar al director.

– ¿Que es esto? – Exigió.

– El Baculo de la Destruccion – Respondió sin comprender el anciano.

– Esto, no es un baculo magico. Esto es un arma de destruccion mediante explosion encadenada química –

**Silencio absoluto.**

– ¿Que? – -Preguntaron sin comprender.

– Ahh...Es como un cañón – Suspiró – .- Dispara y marca el recorrido de una bomba movil llamada misil que vuela a gran velocidad. Cuando impacta –

**Continuara!**


	4. Chapter 4

**¡Hola! Aquí esta un nuevo capitulo de este crossover hecho por su servidor Gajeel y Great Vampire-Shinso a quien agradezco enormemente la ayuda brindada, sin mas les dejo el capitulo**

**Zero no Tsukaima: Familiares del Caos**

**Ni Fairy Tail ni R + V, ni ZnT nos pertenecen son de sus respectivos dueños**

– **O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O –**

El tiempo pasó. Quien lo iba a decir, que Louise la Zero, de la que todos se burlaban, les pasaria la mano por la cara en la exhibicion de familiares. Apenas hubo un par de quejas de alumnos arrogantes. Fue muy facil silenciarles.

– Yo no soy tan compasivo como Gajeel. Si alguien tiene queja, puede venir para quejarse, mientras aun conserva la garganta –

Tras esa declaracion nadie dijo ni pio para burlarse de Louise. Excepto Kirche. Pero Sorin aclaró que la pelirroja no era una abusadora, sino la rival de Louise, por lo cual era asunto de ella.

Gajeel, por su parte, entrenaba varios dias con Lily, usando a Derflinger. La espada no se callaba, pero tenia buenos consejos. Ademas, lentamente comprendió, tras formar con su poder otras armas, el poder de sus runas.

Usar cualquier arma. Incluso supo usar esa cosa, el lanza misites, aunque no lo usó, cuando lo tocó. Eso le hacia preguntarse que poder le habria dado el contrato al vampiro.

Pero más preocupante. Habia un baile para celebrar la impresion en la princesa por la academia, y la captura de Fouquet, que Gajeel aseguró que ya no era un peligro. Y el y el vampiro estaban invitados.

¿Lo preocupante? El DS no sabia bailar, y no le importaba en lo absoluto, aun que recordaba una vez que bailo con Levy poco después de que volvieron de Tenrou y estaban en la búsqueda de las piezas del reloj infinito, aun que al final vencieron, Kurogane no volvió a bailar. Lily bailaba pero su estilo era muy diferente al del hijo de Metallicana, pero el Exceed se negaba a bailar después de semejante humillación ocurrida hacia unos días.

– Enseñame a bailar, Lily –

– ¡Nunca! – Respondio el Exceed

Asi continuaron por un rato hasta el gato acepto enseñarle a su compañero, pero seria en un lugar oculto y donde nadie pudiera encontrarlos, por lo que caminaron al bosque ya que casi nadie iba ahí, era un buen lugar, una vez que se aseguraron que nadie los siguió comenzaron con lo que debían hacer, horas mas tarde volvían a la escuela para que no los buscaran.

Eso si, la captura de la ladrona causó un revuelo y alegría considerables, por lo que se montó un baile de celebración, en el salón sobre el comedor de Alvis.

Los estudiantes y los profesores, que estaban vestidos elegantemente, se reunían alrededor de mesas llenas de exquisita comida y charlaban entre ellos. Y muchos no podian evitar el miedo al mirar al vampiro.

Justo antes de que empezara el baile, Kirche, que usaba un hermoso vestido de noche, le preguntó por Gajeel, que el dijo que iba llegando. El radar de Yoki era util.

En el medio de la pista de baile, Kirche estaba rodeada por un grupo de jóvenes, hablando y riendo. Aunque en realidad esperaba al DS.

Tabitha, con un vestido negro, se daba un banquete con la exquisita comida que estaba en la mesa. Pero lo miraba tambien, pero no con miedo. Calculadora, como analizandole. Sorin sabia de eso. Quizas habia algo para lo cual un dia el deberia o podria ayudar.

Las puertas del gran salón se abrieron y Louise apareció. Los guardias en la puerta le informaron a todos de la llegada de Louise.

– ¡La hija del Duque Vallière, Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière, ha llegado! –

Louise llevaba un vestido de noche blanco con su largo cabello color fresa atado en una cola de caballo. Sus manos estaban cubiertas con unos guantes de un blanco puro que enfatizaban su esplendor. Su pequeña cara, con su vestido escotado, la hacía brillar como una gema.

Después de confirmar que la invitada había llegado, los músicos empezaron a tocar la música que era increíblemente tranquilizadora.

Alrededor de Louise sólo había hombres cautivados por su belleza, pidiéndole que bailara con ellos. Antes de esto, nadie había notado la belleza de Louise y sólo pensaban en ella como 'Louise la Zero'. Ahora, el mismo grupo de hombres intentaba ganar su corazón.

– Veo que sabe hacer una flamante aparicion, señorita Valiere –

– Hasta pareces otra persona, enana –

– Silencio – Respondio la chica

– ¡Gajeel! –

El DS se acerco a la pelirroja y todos los hombres que la rodeaban se alejaron inmediatamente

– Veo que no soy el unico que ha causado una impresion en los nobles – Se rió Sorin, burlandose de los hombres huyendo.

– Y aun y así tu logras la fama de psicopata –

– Eso es por ser un vampiro, no por ser fuerte. Un rasgo muy humano, etiquetar lo que no comprenden. Apuesto a que a excepcion de mi ninguno vió un vampiro en su vida, pero aun se guian por falacias e historias para etiquetarme –

– ¿Como cuales? – Preguntó la pelirroja.

– No me quemo al sol, ¿O si? –

– Lord Shuzen – Dijo formalmente la pelirrosa – O Alteza. ¿Me concede un baile? –

– Será un placer –

Y el baile se inició. Fue memorable cuanto menos. Gajeel se alejo de ahi para comer algo mientras veia como los estudiantes bailaban, si es q a eso se le podia llamar baile, aun que el DS pensó q tenia mas ritmo un caracol Los músicos tocaron una melodía más alegre. Con más ritmo.

-Esto está mejor.-Sonrió el mago de Fiore.

**Dias despues**

Las clases habian sido canceladas. ¿La razón? La princesa Henrietta. Se casaba.

– La forma de cortejo de los humanos es realmente extraña aquí – Murmuró el vampiro con una ceja alzada.

Louise recibio una invitacion para ella, sus familiares y dos acompañantes, la chica decidio invitar a Kirche quien acepto gustosa por el simple hecho de ir con Gajeel y la otra persona elegida fue Tabitha, quien acepto sin mucho ibteres

– ¿En serio, tanta filigrana para unir a dos personas? –

– ¿Como lo hacen los vampiros? – Cuestionó Gajeel. Le seguia pareciendo una tonteria pero no era algo incomprensible para el.

– Depende. Los mas tradicionales deben luchar un miembro de la pareja contra el otro para determinar quien tiene mas peso en una decision, y si hay varias esposas o maridos luchan entre ellos tambien para determinar cual tiene mas rango en la familia.-Explicó.- Luego, simplemente intercambian sangre y los padres dan su bendicion. Los no tan tradicionales simplemente realizan el intercambio y bendicion y resuelven las decisiones a su manera, sea luchando o dialogando – Explico Sorin

– ¿Y su familia de que tipo es, Lord Shuzen? – Preguntó Louise.

– Un poco de ambas. Basicamente porque la familia de mi madre es tradicional, pero mi padre fue humano hace tiempo –

La conversación se vió interrumpida por una figura encapuchada abriendo la puerta de la habitacion donde los tres(Cuatro con el gato parlante) estaban.

– Buenas noches princesa Henrietta – Saludó Sorin.

– ¿Como me ha identificado, Lord Shuzen? – Cuestionó ella sonriendo y quitandose la capucha.

– Tengo un sexto sentido para detectar poder –

– Pri...PRINCESA. ¿Por que está aquí? – Exclamó la pelirrosa.

– Lo siento por molestar, pero...Estoy en urgente necesidad de ayuda y como tus familiares son los mas poderosos que he visto decidi venir –

Aparentemente, como era de suponerse, su matrimonio con el emperador de Germania no era algo que buscase ansiosamente por decirlo de alguna forma. Comprensible, pero la alianza era necesaria. Ahi entraban los problemas. Hace tiempo, hizo entrega al principe Wales de Albion una carta que podria destruir todo el esfuerzo de la operacion. Louise y Gajeel no comprendian como un pedazo de papel podria hacer eso. Sorin si. Era una carta de amor. Henrietta podria ser acusada de bigamia e infiel. Debian ir a entregarle al principe una carta con la peticion de la princesa, y recoger la antigua carta para traerla a ella.

– Guiche – Gruñó Gajeel – No se cuanto llevas escuchando tras la puerta, pero si no te revelas usaré el Tetsuryken –

Guiche se sobresalto y se golpeo con el pomo de la puerta alertando a la princesa pues no sabia que queria el rubio, la puerta se abrio y Gramont entro a la habitacion, Lily tomo su forma de combate y coloco su espada en el cuello del casanova para evitar que se moviera e hiciera algo innecesario.

– NO NO NO...ESPEREN, POR FAVOR – Suplicó – Yo solo quiero servir a su Alteza –

– Por favor deténganse – Pidió la princesa, parando al gato y al mago, mientras el vampiro parecia mirar si el noble seria una buena comida – ¿Cual es su nombre, señor? –

– Guiche, su Alteza. Guiche du Gramont –

– ¿El hijo del general Gramont? Un hombre confiable –

– Imagino que lo llevamos entonces – Señaló Sorin.

– Me niego – Grito Gajeel

– Este tipo es un mujeriego inutil – Dijo Lily

– Es cierto – Dijo Derf

– Confio en ustedes, Lord Shuzen, Gajeel-kun – Comento Henrietta – Y especialmente en ti Louise –

– Guiche tambien deberia venir, desde luego – Todos le miraron con interrogacion, Henrietta con curiosidasd y Guiche con agradecimiento – Un tunel de escape en una emergencia puede ser util, ademas, sus valquirias pueden resultar buenos soldados rasos y destructores de trampas. No se preocupe, alteza. Mas les vale a los obstaculos ser minimos –

– ¿Y si no lo son? – Preguntó el DS.

Sorin solo sonrió mostrando los colmillos.

– Tengo bastante sed, no he bebido esta semana, aun –

– Esta bien, pero lo mantendremos vigilado –

– Si con eso confían en mí – Dijo el rubio

– Yo me encargo de vigilarlo – Se ofreció Lily

La princesa se fue momentos después dejando a los 4 ahí para organizarse, sin saber que Kirche había escuchado toda la conversación ocurrida hacia unos momentos

– _Esta será mi oportunidad_ – Penso la hermosa pelirroja.

¿Como notaron a Guiche y no a Kirche? Bueno, cuando Gajeel estaba involucrado esa chica doblaba las normas de la realidad lo indecible.

A la mañana siguiente, Louise que habia recibido de la princesa el Rubí del agua A(Y tras la pregunta de Gajeel ahora se comia el coco pensando en por que un rubí era azul en vez de rojo), y sus compañeros de viaje esperaban el escolta de palacio que enviaria la reina

– Hola, Querido – Llamó la pelirroja germaniana apareciendo de la nada.

– Kirche. ¿Que haces aquí? – Preguntó el DS.

– Lo escuche todo – Dijo como unica explicacion.

– No creo que Louise quiera que vayas –

– Creo que tendrá que aceptarlo ya que su transporte será ESTO – Dijo señalando una enorme nave de madera mas grande que Christina de Blue Pegasus.

– Bueno, por mi no hay problema alguno – Dijeron Gajeel y Lily

A Louise no le quedo mas que aceptar ya que no tenia forma de ir a Albion mas rápido, la pelirrosa pensaba en una forma de deshacerse de la Zerbst en el camino, segundos mas tarde Tabitha también apareció en la nave, seguida de su dragon azul.

– NO TAN RAPIDO –

Una figura alada, con cuerpo trasero de leon y delantero de aguila aterizó en la cubierta. Era un Griffo. Pero lo importante fue su amo, quien habló. Era un noble, maduro de rasgos atractivos, con barba recortada, vestido como un mosquetero frances, y con una varita similar a un estoque.

– ¿No irian a partir sin mi, no? – Preguntó sonriendo y bajando de su familiar, y arrodillandose ante Louise – Louise, querida, ha pasado tiempo –

– Vi...Vi...VIZCONDE WARDES –

– Okay...Eso fue un cambio completo de clima escénico – Le murmuró Sorin al DS.

– Totalmente deacuerdo. Imagino que es el escolta de palacio, pero quien es y ¿De que lo conoce la enana? – Se dijo Gajeel.

– Habrá que esperar o preguntarlo – Afirmó Lily.

– Kirche, ¿Tu sabes quién es el tipo ese? – Pregunto Gajeel a la pelirroja

– No, ni idea de quien sea, imagino que es un noble de Tristain –

– Enana, ¿Quien es el teme ese que llego? –

– Que falta de respeto, porque no te vas a comer basura, plebeyo –

– P-perdonelo, Wardes-sama, es uno de mis familiares – Dijo Louise

– ¿Familiares? ¿O sea que invocaste a mas de uno? – Pregunto el militar.

– Hai –

Todo mundo subió a la nave y se elevo para dirigirse hacia Albio donde debían cumplir su misión asignada por la princesa, aun que los familiares DS y Vampiro estaban ansiosos por pelear y ver si existía alguien que pudiera mantener una pelea con alguno de ellos, Wardes parecía fuerte, pero como dicen las apariencias engañan.

– Oi, Sorin. ¿Ese tipo, Wardes, es fuerte? –

– ¿Por que me preguntas a mi? –

Wardes se interesó por la conversacion a bordo del barco, pese a estar lejos. Su magia de viento le permitia escuchar la conversacion.

– Bueno, eres un vampiro. ¿No dijiste que tenias un sensor de energia o algo así? –

– Buena memoria – Respondió este – Si y no. Su poder le permitiria calificarse como la mitad de fuerte que tu, si se diese el caso de lo que noto que no sabe hacer. No sabe desatar en estado puro la furia de su poder. Ademas, siento algo concreto en el que le daria ventaja –

Ahora Wardes se interesó aun mas. Se confirmó que ellos eran más fuertes que él, pero una ventaja podia ser clave en un combate.

– ¿Cual? – Cuestionó el DS – ¿Que notas en el? Yo solo noto un olor a Ozono en su piel y varita –

– Es normal. Lo que noto es el relampago. Debe ser potente y habil con el. Tu especialidad es el hierro, que es un buen conductor, asi que serias mas vulnerable a la electricidad – Explico el Shinso

– ¿Y tu? ¿La electricidad no es tan peligrosa para ti como para un humano? –

– Yo no soy un vampiro normal. Mi tipo es raro entre mi especie, incluso más que los vampiros entre los seres sobrenaturales –

– Geejee...Quiero ver el dia en que pueda ver ese poder –

– De que hablan – Preguntó la pelirrosa, apareciendo con Kirche y Tabitha.

– De las habilidades de su prometido, señorita Valiere –

– ¿Co...Como has sabido eso? –

– ¿PROMETIDO? – Exclamó el resto.

– Conozco la etiqueta humana, aun si para los míos es exagerada y redundante en segun que cosas –

– ¿Como dijo antes? –

– Exacto –

– ¿Que dijo? – Cuestionó Kirche a Gajeel y Louise.

– Basicamente los vampiros pueden tener tantas parejas como les dé la gana mientras puedan mantenerlas y puedan mantener su posicion, es decir, mientras sean lo bastante fuertes. Para ellos, compometerse es simplemente mostrar interes y mostrar la fuerza suficiente, al menos publicamente, en privado es mero sentimiento – Explico el vampiro

– Eso es interesante – Comentó Wardes mostrando que habia escuchado – ¿Me concederian un duelo al llegar a La Rochelle, el puerto aereo?

– ¿No podemos ir con el barco a Albion? – Dijo Lily.

– Necesitaremos provisiones, así como informar del viaje para que el ejército del pais no nos dispare –

– Yo acepto. Se ve interesante – Respondió Sorin.

– Si hay lucha yo tambien acepto, Geje –

**¡Continuara! **


	5. Chapter 5

**¡Hola! Aquí esta un nuevo capitulo de este crossover hecho por su servidor Gajeel y Great Vampire-Shinso a quien agradezco enormemente la ayuda brindada, sin mas les dejo el capitulo**

**Zero no Tsukaima: Familiares del Caos**

**Ni Fairy Tail ni R + V, ni ZnT nos pertenecen son de sus respectivos dueños**

– **O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O –**

La nave llego al puerto, donde ya los esperaban un grupo de soldados vistiendo uniformes parecidos a los de Wardes, unos segundos después ejo un area ya que se decía que su capitán pelearía contra alguien, los soldados estaban emocionados, pues sabían lo fuerte que era su líder, pero no sabían nada sobre sus oponentes.

El Vampiro y el Dragon Slayer bajaron de la nave cada uno por su cuenta, al momento en que los familiares salieron, se sintio una presión sobre los soldados de tal magnitud, que les costaba respirar, solo Wardes y otras dos personas estaban de pie, Louise, Kirche y los demás alumnos que viajaban con ellos se encontraban en la misma situación, hasta que unos segundos después dicha presión desapareció.

– Yo ire primero, Sorin –

– Esta bien, tomate tú tiempo –

Gajeel, entro al circulo que habían formado los soldados, Wardes entro poco después y se quito su capa y sombrero, el militar tenia mucha confianza en si mismo ya que había escuchado la conversación que ambos familiares tuvieron hace un momento.

– Sera mejor que estés preparado niño bonito – Dijo Gajeel

– No te preocupes, salvaje –

– TETSURYUKEN –

Gajeel convirtió su brazo en una zambato con puas que giraba cual motosierra y se lanzo contra el militar a una velocidad asombrosa, claro que el prometido de Louise también tenía una buena velocidad al ser un mago de viento, solo por eso y quizá por suerte logro esquivar el golpe, pero no se fue ileso, ya que su ropa recibió un arañazo.

– Vaya, eres el primero que logra arañarme en mucho tiempo – Dijo Wardes

– Y aun no has visto nada, TETSURYU KON – Y un enorme pilar de hierro fue directo contra el prometido de Louise, impactándolo en el estomago y haciendo que se estrelle con una pared.

El capitán se levanta tambaleándose, pero inmediatamente se mueve ya que el aire lo alerto y logro salvarse por poco, sin embargo el DS no daba señales de cansarse ni un poco, Wardes decidió dejar de estar a la defensiva y comenzar a atacar.

– KAMINARI –

Un enorme rayo impacto en Gajeel quien debido a su hierro lo atrajo directamente hacia el, pero no fue gran cosa, ya que con solo usar su Tetsuryukon lo envio bajo tierra y se lanzo nuevamente contra Wardes, hasta que Louise detuvo el duelo.

– YA BASTA – Gritó la maga.

– OI, LOUISE, Que se ponia interesante –

– ¿Y si salen heridos? – Gruñó en respuesta la pelirrosa.

– Señorita Valiere, para ser sinceros... – Llamó la atencion Sorin – Entre los presentes hay curanderos, y se estan conteniendo. Mucho –

– Geehee – Se rió el DS.

– ¿Que tanto? –

– El primer golpe de Gajeel que cortó a sir Wardes, Deberia haberlo partido por la mitad fácilmente – Señaló helando a los presentes, envalentonando la sonrisa de Gajeel – No te subas tanto, Gajeel. Puedes ser resistente, pero ese rayo te afectó mucho, ¿No? –

Gajeel bajó levemente su sonrisa, pero seguia envalentonado. Así que se habia dado cuenta.

– Tu brazo y pierna derechos estan en espasmos. Van a la mitad de velocidad y precision, ¿No? Si no se hubiese contenido no podrias usarlos en una hora, quizá mas tiempo –

– Geehee ¿Es tu turno entonces? –

– Esperaré a que le curen las dos costillas rotas –

Dicho y hecho, dejó pasar un par de horas, hasta que el noble estuvo totalmente recuperado. Llegado el momento, ambos entraron en el circulo, mirandose a los ojos. El duelo empezaba ahora.

– Debo decir que es interesante. Enfrentarme a un vampiro noble... –

– Silencio – Espetó con un tono helado Sorin, helandole la espina a todos sin excepcion. Se sentia frio, ansia de sangre y poder en su voz – Si no eres muy superior a tu enemigo, hablar en batalla es pecado –

Su imagen se difuminó, en un borron de velocidad, apareciendo al lado del noble, impactando su codo contra el lado derecho del torax de Wardes, incrustandolo contra el mismo lugar que lo mandó Gajeel.

– Y los pecadores seran castigados –

– Ka...KAMINARI –

El enorme rayo hizo presencia de nuevo, directo hacia el vampiro.

FWOSH.

El aura de yoki estalló en una onda un instante, dispersando el relampago por puro contragolpe, mandando la onda expansiva de yoki a Wardes de vuelta contra el muro.

– De los dos yo soy el mas fuerte. Puedo permitirme hablar – Señaló Sorin.- Tu deberías dirigir cada aliento a vencerme –

Abrió los ojos en sorpresa al toparse con dos lanzas de tornado bajando en picado a destrozarle. Eso casi no lo vió venir.

En un nuevo arranque de velocidad se lanzó como una bala, esquivando los tornados, y quedando a espaldas de Wardes.

– Bang. Estas muerto – Señaló sonriendo frio sin humor.

Colocó un brazo rodeando la garganta de Wardes, y presionó su laringe, golpeando secamente su nuca y bloqueando su riego sanguineo un segundo. Ello heló una serie concreta de nervios, dejando a Wardes inconsciente.

– Todo el poder y la habilidad son insignificantes si no golpeas al enemigo –

– Eso ha sido alucinante – Señaló Gajeel.

– ¿Como? – Comenzó Louise.

– Me alimento de sangre. Conozco el flujo de sangre del cuerpo y como le afecta. Ademas...Dos de mis tias son las mejores asesinas a sueldo del mundo sobrenatural, o lo fueron hace tiempo – Explicó Sorin – Me enseñaron un par de trucos. Si quisiera podria haberle arrancado el corazón cuando empezó a hablar –

Luego de un rato después de que Wardes fuera humillado por Sorin, sin mucho esfuerzo de este último, el grupo reanudo la marcha con el militar a la cabeza, pero ahora todos iban en un silencio incomodo, debido en gran parte a la humillante derrota que sufrió su líder.

El grupo fue dividido en varios carroajes, quedando Wardes Louise, Sorin, y Siesta, Gajeel, Lily, Kirche y Guiche en uno y los soldados en los demas, la pelirroja iba alabando a Gajeel debido a la demostración de poder de hace unos momentos, Lily iba dormido en las piernas de Kirche.

– De no haber intervenido la enana, estoy seguro que habría vencido al niño bonito – Dijo el DS

– Asi es querido – Dijo la exuberante mujer

– Gajeel – Llamó Sorin.

– Si, a unos 4 minutos – Confirmó el DS.

– ¿Que pasa? – Preguntó Louise.

– Se acerca un barco armado – Dijo el hijo de Metallicana.

– Y hay varios magos en él, y fuertemente entrenados – Señaló Sorin

– Lily, ya sabes que hacer –

– Hai – Dijo el Exceed y salió volando por el lado contrario al que llegarían los enemigos

Gajeel salió del carroaje seguido de Sorin para hacerles frente, ya que hasta ahora no había habido nadie que pudiera igualar a esos dos en batalla, el grupo enemigo llego justo en el tiempo que dijo el mago de Fairy Tail, superaban con creces el escuadron de Wardes que constaba de 80 soldados como máximo.

– ¿Que tan fuertes? – Preguntó Wardes, mientras Gajeel veia interesado.

– 5 de su mismo nivel, uno parece mas habil, seguramente el capitan. 7 apenas por debajo, y el resto la mitad de fuertes que el lider. Se entremezclan demasiado y se mueven mucho, pero diria que son unos 100 en el barco.

– ¿Tan malo es? – Preguntó Louise, preocupada.

– La organizacion indica que deben tener refuerzos cerca de la zona –

Louise se preocupó muy seriamente. Mas de 100, y ellos eran solo 6 magos. Y un vampiro, los plebeyos y soldados del barco no servirian para lo que Sorin describia. Wardes pasó el brazo rodeando a Louise.

– Tranquila Louise, yo te protegeré –

– Un gesto admirable, pero innecesario – Señaló Sorin con indiferencia.

– ¿Que quiere decir? – Preguntó Guiche, temblando un poco en la perspectiva.

La misma presion previa al duelo de exhibicion se hizo presente mientras Sorin y Gajeel sonreian depredadoramente.

– Simple. Entre una mota de polvo en el aire o dos, la diferencia es insignificante –

– No creo que duren más de 3 minutos contra nosotros – Dijo Gajeel sin dejar de sonreir.

Lily estaba en las alturas buscando refuerzos enemigos y eliminándolos al momento de localizarlos, sin darles tiempo de saber que era lo que los atacaba, lo único que lograban ver era una enorme mancha negra que bajaba del cielo.

– QUIETOS – Gritó una voz.

La gente se giró, y vió a un hombre, aparentemente el lider de los asaltantes, inmovilizado. Tenía la varita y perfecta capacidad de movimiento en los miembros. Pero no podia moverse. No se lo podia permitir.

Porque Sorin estaba tras de el, agarrando por un lado su garganta con una mano y amenazando con degollarlo con la otra, que habia hecho un leve corte por el que caia una gota de sangre.

– ¿Por qué atacan? – Preguntó el lider.

– ¿Bandera pirata? ¿Una armada de gente entrenada y armada con magia? Cañones cargados? – Se burló Sorin. – La pregunta es: Porque no te he matado aun? Sin ti, estos necios son una presa aun mas fácil –

Lily regreso momentos después con un hombre inconsiente al que dejo caer sin mucha delicadeza para que despertara y pudieran interrogarlo, al principio se negó a hablar, pero al ver a su líder ahí, derrotado acepto decirles todo lo que sabia, lo cual no era mucho ni de gran importancia.

El grupo continuo su camino, pues faltaba poco para llegar a su destino Albion, el resto del camino fue tranquilo ya que no hubo nadie que los atacara.

– ¿Ahora, si fuesen tan amables de decirme la verdad, señores nobles de Albion? – Exigió Sorin.

– ¿Como...? – Comenzó el lider, pero Sorin lo silenció:

– Soy un vampiro. He oido los latidos del soldado al mentir. Con la revuelta, esta era la unica razón por la que soldados magos entrenados harian de piratas. Corsarios, ¿No? –

El lider sonrió, y se quitó el casco, mostrando ser joven y rubio.

– Esto era inesperado. Si, somos los nobles. Yo soy el principe Wales Tudor de Albion. Un Honor, mensajeros de Tristain –

**¡Continuara! **


	6. Chapter 6

**¡Hola! Aquí esta un nuevo capitulo de este crossover hecho por su servidor Gajeel y Great Vampire-Shinso a quien agradezco enormemente la ayuda brindada, sin mas les dejo el capitulo**

**Zero no Tsukaima: Familiares del Caos**

**Ni Fairy Tail ni R + V, ni ZnT nos pertenecen son de sus respectivos dueños**

– **O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O –**

Louise y las demás chicas tenían la quijada hasta el piso puesto que no se esperaban esa revelación, sin embargo los familiares Gajeel y Sorin ya sospechaban algo, pero no dijeron nada para no hacer quedar mal a la pelirrosa.

El Dragon Slayer quería pelear con el recién presentado príncipe, pero los soldados no lo permitieron, sin embargo Gajeel estuvo insistiendo hasta que Louise lo tranquilizo con una explosión.

– ¿Por qué haces eso, enana? –

– Ten más respeto famliar, o te dejare sin cenar – Respondio la maga

El resto de los presentes contenían la risa debido a la actitud de Gajeel, hasta que un enorme instinto asesino dejo con los pantalones sucios a mas de la mitad de los soldados ahí presentes y unos cuantos de los estudiantes que habían asistido.

– Gajeel, no te pases. Solo son humanos –

– Pse –

– ¿Y usted no? No lucha como un noble – Señaló el principe.

– Por si los ojos rojos y el aura diabolica no eran bastante indicativo, soy un vampiro – Señaló – Uno de un tipo poco comun, Sorin Shuzen, principe de la raza de los vampiros –

– Un honor. ¿Y su compañero ahi con los nobles? –

– Gajeel Redfox, también conocido como Kurogane, mago de Fairy Tail de Earthland – Se presentó el DS, sonriendo mostrando sus colmillos – El hijo de Metallicana, el Dragón de Hierro y Dragon Slayer del hierro –

– Impresionante – Dijo el príncipe sin dejar de observar a ambos familiares, me imagino que ustedes son los enviados por Henrietta –

– Si majestad – Respondio la pelirrosa

– Acompañenme por favor –

El grupo camino por un rato hasta que llegaron al castillo donde el príncipe los esperaba ya vestido con mejores ropas, para hablar sobre la misión que les asignaron a Louise y compañía. Louise entregó la carta, que el principe leyó la carta que traia Louise. Cada minuto parecia tener una sonrisa mas triste.

– Ya veo –

Entonces abrió un cajon y sacó una carta mas antigua, perfectamente cuidada. Gajeel y Sorin notaron al instante por el olor que era de Henrietta.

– Esta carta seria un verdadero problema para la alianza entre Germania y Tristain. Llevasela a Henrietta, Louise Valiere. Has cumplido –

– Eso no es lo unico que decia la carta, ¿Verdad? – Señaló la noble.

El principe solo sonrió.

– No puedo cumplir lo que me pide en la carta. No hay duda de que yo moriré mañana en batalla –

– Pero… –

– Louise – Interrumpió Gajeel – Es su eleccion. Ademas, hay más en juego a proteger de lo que parece –

Louise se vio obligada a callar sorprendida. El DS no solia ser tan profundo, pero ella podia ver que el paso por experiencias de igual dificultad. Sorin se mantuvo callado, pensando o casi sospechando.

– Podriamos matarlos – Dijo con indiferencia, llamando la atencion de los dos nobles – Gajeel y yo seriamos bien capaces de exterminar al ejercito de la Reconquista –

– Ha tenido los oidos atentos a los rumores de mis filas, ¿Eh? – Sonriió el Principe – Si, veo su razonamiento, pero no puedo permitir eso. Aun si es un vampiro y el señor Redfox un mago extranjero, ahora mismo estan vinculados a Tristain –

– Y les daria una excusa para atacar mas fuerte – Terminó el hombre/Dragon.

– Como se ha dicho, es su elección – Dijo el vampiro sonriendo con respeto.

En ese momento se oyó la puerta. Era Wardes. Aprovecho la presencia de los presentes para pedir al principe, en vista de que era posible que les alcanzara el ejercito, que los casara a el y a Louise. La joven Valiere estaba en shock, y pidió unas horas para considerar, pese a que el principe aceptó si ella lo hacia. Sorin miró esto con sospecha y algo de disgusto.

– Algo no cuadra – Gruñó de forma que solo Gajeel y Zero, su murcielago, lo oyeron –

Gajeel le lanzo una mirada al vampiro dándole a entender que quería decirle algo pero con el capitán ahí, no podía hacerlo, por lo que Sorin capto de inmediato e hizo que Louise distrajera a Wardes para que los familiares pudieran conversar sin ser escuchados. Luego de que los nobles salieron, ambos salieron hacia el jardín del castillo donde los esperaba Lily.

– ¿Tambien sospechas de Wardes? – Pregunto Gajeel

– Tengo mis dudas –

– Tengo una idea que puede interesarte, pero necesito saber que tan bueno eres con la magia de transformación –

– Ya veo por donde va el asunto y me parece una buena idea –

– Solo necesitamos hablar con el príncipe – Dijo Lily

– ¿Y para que me necesitan? – Pregunto el gobernante

Gajeel le explico la idea y aun que de momento no acepto ya que parecía algo sumamente loco, termino aceptando y les dio un papel para que se vieran al dia siguiente temprano por la mañana para afinar los detalles de esa misión a la que ellos voluntariamente se ofrecieron.

Solo quedaba una cosa por hacer y era enviar a Louise de vuelta a Tristain a salvo, Kirche no quiso irse, pero unas palabras del Kurogane la hicieron aceptar, Sorin no quiso enterarse que le prometió el DS a la pelirroja.

– No habrá forma ahora de que la señorita Valiere se vaya – Murmuró a la mañana el vampiro – Ha aceptado la oferta del Vizconde. La boda será por la tarde –

– ¿Tambien lo has notado? –

– Si. Algo ha alterado su mente. Sin duda Wardes es un enemigo. Pero no podemos matarlo sin más. Hemos de forzarlo a atacar –

Entonces, el vampiro se quedó mirando al vacio y sonrió.

– Tengo una idea – Dijo mordiendose el pulgar.

Llegó la tarde, y el momento de la boda con ella. El vizconde llegó, del brazo de Louise, que pese a estar empezando la formacion de su figura, que con el tiempo rivalizaria con la de su hermana Cattleya, con el vestido casi parecia relucir. Una vez en el altar, el Principe empezó la ceremonia, ignorando lo ojos ausentes de Louise. Hasta que llegó la frase legendaria:

– ¿Alguien tiene una razon para oponerse a esta union? –

**BOOOOOMMM**

Un estruendo propiciado por la puerta de la iglesia, siendo derrumbada de una patada les interrumpió. Era Sorin.

– Se me ocurre una. ¿El labado de cerebro no anula todo esto? –

– ¿Como...? – Comenzó gruñendo Wardes.

– Ciertamente – Confirmó el principe, cerrando el libro sagrado y mirando con ira a Wardes.

– Señorita Valiere – Llamó el vampiro con un pulso de yoki que debilitó el efecto de la poción – Despierte, por favor –

La pelirrosa parpadeó, y sacudió la cabeza.

– Maldicion...que era esa pocion...Vizconde, me negué a este matrimonio –

– Si... – Gruñó – Parece que solo podré lograr 2 de mis 3 objetivos –

– ¿Objetivos? – Preguntó incredula.

– Si. El primero, lograrte a ti, que ha fallado. El segundo, la carta que te he robado – Dijo sacando la carta y su varita espada – Y la tercera... –

**ZAS**

Un punzon de luz veloz empaló al principe en el pecho.

– Agh...Reconquista... –

– Exacto. Un alto rango. ¿Nada que decir, señor vampiro? – Se burló mirando a Sorin, que no se movió de la puerta.

Este sonrió ante la atonita mirada de todos y dijo...

– Chu –

**Pufff**

Con un estallido de humo rojo, Sorin ya no estaba. Era su familiar, el murcielago. Entonces, Wardes sintió el miedo al notar la presion y la sed de sangre del yoki del vampiro antes de descubrir que estaba volando contra la pared. Se estrelló brutalmente, y al levantarse tambaleandose vió al principe, mirandole con furia y mostrando los ojos rojos depredadores de un vampiro y una enorme aura furiosa roja y negra mientras sus rasgos cambiaban y la herida y sangre en su pecho desaparecian.

– Tu, necio mestizo del limite – Gruñó el verdadero Sorin, deshaciendo su disfraz – Lamentaras creer poder engañar o vencer a un vampiro Shinso –

– Tu...Donde está Wales... – Musitó aterrado el noble – ¿Y como has hecho eso? –

– Wales está con Gajeel masacrando a tu insignificante ejercito rebelde. Y yo ya lo he dicho...Soy un Shinso, un verdadero ancestro, un vampiro casi inmortal de gran poder. ¿Creiste que atravesar mi corazón bastaria? –

Wardes no tuvo oportunidad. Lanzó varios relampagos, pero estos solo atravesaron inofensivos a Sorin, que le alcanzó caminando y lo agarró del cuello tras romper su mano imposivilitandole usar magia.

– Se acabó tu momento. Hasta nunca, Vizconde, saluda a Alucard de mi parte – Finalizo Sorin

Entonces abrió la boca y mosró los colmillos, que hundió en el cuello del noble para drenar toda su sangre, matandolo dejandolo seco.

Mientras eso ocurria Gajeel y Wales estaban peleando ellos solos contra el ejercito rebelde, pero no eran nada contra los poderosos ataques de Gajeel quien con su Tetsuryu Ken se deshacía de una docena de enemigos de un solo golpe.

Wales peleaba contra cuatro oponentes a la vez, pero tampoco eran gran cosa para la hablidad con la espada del príncipe, sin embargo se preguntaba que había pasado en el castillo, no es que desconfiara de la idea del vampiro, pero ya había pasado mucho rato desde la hora en que se celebraría la boda.

– Sera mejor acabar con esto rápido y volver al castillo, señor Redfox –

– Dejemos que Sorin se divierta un poco con Wardes – Respondio Gajeel mientras arremetía contra tres soldados enemigos

Luego de una hora, por fin habían vencido a todos, pero el príncipe se encontraba herido, nada grave, pero Lily tuvo que llevarlo de vuelta al castillo volando para llegar más rápido.

Llegaron rapidamente al castillo junto al resto del ejercito del principe. Habian rechazado a la Reconquista y recuperado sus dominios. A la entrada esperaba Sorin, acompañado de Louise, que aun estaba en shock. Estaba sinceramente agradecida por haber sido slavada, pero era la primera muerte que veia.

– ¿Que ha pasado con el vizconde? – Preguntó Wales.

– Estaba delicioso – Se burló el vampiro – Aunque habrá repercusiones por esto –

– Si...La union de Tristain... – Dijo triste.

– Cierto, podrian atacar a Tristain antes de la boda –

– Todo esta calculado. Tengo un plan bastante simple que salvará Tristain de los rebeldes y a la princesa de esa union no deseada por una alianza – Señaló Sorin con un dedo apuntando al aire en pose explicativa – De momento debemos esparar hasta el primer golpe. Una vez eso pase, Gajeel y yo nos movilizaremos hacia el conflicto proclamandonos aliados de Henrietta y Tristain –

– ¿Y luego? – Cuestionaron a la vez el principe, el DS y la pelirrosa.

– El resto es simple – Dijo calmado antes de mostrar sus ojos rojos y algo de yoki para pronunciar grave – Arrasar con cuanto se cruce en nuestro camino –

– Geehee... Me gusta ese plan –

– A MI NO – Gritó Louise furiosa plantandose frente a ellos – No importa que tan fuertes sean, ESO ES UN SUICIDIO –

– Cierto, es un suicidio.. . – Aceptó Sorin, calmando temporalmente a la noble, que creia haber ganado – Para el enemigo –

– ¿QUE? –

– ¿Lord Sorin, no es eso arrogante? –

Sorin, solo señaló a un pin en forma de cruz en su cuello.

– Esto es un sello, el 75% de mi poder está limitado. Y Gajeel gasta constantemente parte de su poder en mantener encerrado su verdadero poder – Dijo el Vampiro

– Asi es enana, yo no he usado ni siquiera el 20% de mi poder real, si quisiera podría destruir yo solo todo este castillo con facilidad –

– Geehee – Rio Panther Lily

Asi el grupo se puso en marcha de vuelta a Tristain para informar a Henrietta del éxito de su misión y el plan del vampiro, tenían algo tiempo para poner a todos los civiles a salvo en el castillo de Henrietta lejos de donde los familiares de Louise pelearían.

**¡Continuara! **


	7. Chapter 7

**¡Hola! Aquí esta un nuevo capitulo de este crossover hecho por su servidor Gajeel y Great Vampire-Shinso a quien agradezco enormemente la ayuda brindada, sin mas les dejo el capitulo**

**Zero no Tsukaima: Familiares del Caos**

**Ni Fairy Tail, ni R + V, ni ZnT nos pertenecen son de sus respectivos dueños**

– **O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O –**

– Esto es una locura – Dijo Louise por enesima vez mientras volaban de regreso a Tristain.

– ¿Locura? – Gruñó harto el DS – ¿Locura? NO. ESTO. ES. TRISTAIN... –

Y dió una patada en el pecho a una de las valkirias de Guiche, desatando una andada de risas, que incluso hicieron callara a Louise que tambien reia.

Luego de un rato por fin llegaron a Tristain a dar su reporte a la princesa Henrietta sobre lo sucedido, Gajeel se acosto a dormir y no desperto hasta el dia siguiente y desperto quejandose de la maga pelirrosa que no podia vestirse sola y cosas por el estilo, lo que implico una explosion que desperto a media academia.

– Asi que él se negó al refugio desde el principio – Musitó la princesa cuando le informaban.

– Un hombre valiente, se disponia a morir por su pais por que la mujer que amaba no se viera afectada – Señaó Sorin sorprendiéndola – No se sorprenda tanto, es un poco obvio tras ver la forma de actuar de ambos –

– ¿Y su plan puede funcionar? Sería posible evitar mi boda y salvar al pais de las repercusiones solo usted y el señor Redfox –

Sorin cerró los ojos, pensando. Nunca habia explicado el detalle a nadie, asi que debia ver como procedia.

– ¿Sabe que son los dragones, alteza? – Preguntó. Henrietta tenia una idea general, pero sabia que lo que ella pensaba no era a lo que el vampiro se referia, asi que negó – Son encarnaciones del poder, sus orígenes, son grandes y monstruosas masas de energia que se juntaron y formaron a los primeros, por esto estan unidos al mundo y son tan fuertes, aunque algunas especies mas pequeñas y debiles han degenerado hasta ser los animales de por aquí. Gajeel fue criado y entrenado por uno de esos seres, haciendolo en parte uno y haciendole capaz de enfrentarlos.

– ¿Eso habla sobre el señor Redfox pero y usted? –

– Hace mucho tiempo, quizas siglos, quizas milentios, el que algunos creen fue el vampiro original, desarrolló un poder moinstruoso. Su aura abarcaba incluso un pueblo o ciudad enteros y partes cercanas de los bosques. Un yoki tan oscuro y denso, asi como tan siniestro a la vez que hermoso que la misma oscuridad, y su poder de reforzarse con el poder combinado con ese aura lo hacian casi imbatible – Relató – El nombre de ese vampiro era Lord Shinso. Y aquellos que heredaron su poder y su sangre, obteniendo un poder similar se les llamó shinso, o Verdaderos Ancestros –

– Y usted es uno asumo –

– Asume bien –

Gajeel se sento aburrido mientras terminaba la reunión, no tenia nada mejor que hacer y pensó por un momento ir a visitar a la prima de Siesta, pero lo descarto por miedo a encontrarse con Scaron, al final se quedo dormido en la sala de reuniones, ya le contaria Lily con detallas que haría.

– ¿Aburrido? – Preguntó Sorin, atravesando el muro como si no estubiese ahi, despertando a Gajeel.

– No hay mucho por hacer. No soy de diplomacia, Kirche está en clases ahora con la enana, si voy a la taberna... está Scaron... –

– Inquietante perspectiva, si –

– ¿Lo has logrado? –

– Tenemos via libre. Cuanto mas destructivos brutales y atemorizantes seamos mejor –

– Geejee, eso se me da bien –

– Hm... No sé si debería conseguir una capa de vampiro estereotípica para la ocasión – Se rió Sorin de sí mismo.

– Oye, por cierto, la chica rubia que va con Guiche, no cree para nada que fuese de mision por cierto, me ha pedido si cederias un colmillo –

– Para que puede querer un colmillo mio –

– Para sus mejunjes seguramente, es experta en pociones, aunque no se para que servirán –

Gajeel y los demás regresario a la academia puesto que tenían que ir por Louise para informarle lo que harian en unos días, el DS salió a surtir de hierro al herrero, luego de hablar con su ama, ya en el pueblo hizo una visita a Jessica para ver si lograba evitar que su molesto padre lo viera, ese hombre le recordaba mucho al maestro de Blue Pegasus Bob, pero Bob daba mas miedo todavía.

– Hola Jessica – Saludo el DS a la morena cuando la vio

El Kurogane volvio al castillo casi al anochecer, lo que implico que cierta maga Tsundere pelirrosa lo recibiera con una explosión

– En serio, esto casi me hace pensar en mi tia. Y una de mis madrastras – Murmuró Sorin viendo a Gajeel explotar de nuevo.

– ¿Tambien hacen explotar cosas? –

– No, mi tia solo reacciona violentamente. Y mi madrastra materializa objetos pesados en la cabeza de la gente – Explico el Vampiro

– Veo la relacion... –

– El ataque será pronto – Dijo serio el vampiro – El viento esta tenso –

– Es una locura. ¿Como lo haran? – Exigió Louise – Señor Sorin, debe haber otro camino –

– No lo hay, y no se preocupe. Estudié a los dragones, solo los "Magos cuadrado" mas expertos podrian perforar las escamas de un dragon de hierro o las de Gajeel – Explicó – Y ya vió cuando Wardes intentó matarme –

– ¿Como hizo eso? – Pregunto la pelirrosa

– Soy un Shinso, un verdadero ancestro, vampiro de la sangre mas oscura y pura – Anunció – Somos algo como "Super-Vampiros". Los Vampiros tienen una gran capacidad regenerativa que los hace muy dificiles de matar, pero un shinso... es inmortal sin algo extremo –

Pasaron unos días "tranquilos" en la academia y por tranquilos se entiende Louise haciendo explotar a Gajeel por cada tontería, el DS por su parte había hecho un gran avance con Jessica a escondidas de Kirche claro, ya que la pelirroja era bastante celosa y no lo dejaba ni un minuto solo. Finalmente llego el dia del ataque, Gajeel y Sorin estaban listos para hacer su parte.

– ¿Nada aun? – Preguntó el DS.

– No. Deberian iniciar pronto, aun si la boda se ha cancelado en secreto, deberia ser hoy, asi que hoy es el dia sin duda – Dijo el vampiro abriendo los ojos – Simplemente estan muy lejos y no noto nada por... Un momento –

– ¿Ya? –

– Si, y mal asunto, reconozco el mapa – Murmuró saltando y empezando a correr tras aterrizar fuera de las murallas – Es en Tarbes –

– ¿El pueblo de Siesta y Jessica? –

– ¿Puedes volar? – Preguntó Sorin.

– Lily puede cargarme –

– Que ponga la maxima velocidad – Murmuró deslizando la ropa de su espalda.

Con un crujido escalofriante y varios movimientos de hueso desagradables, dos alas de murcielago enormes salieron de su espalda, alzando el vuelo mientras el hombre pantera y el DS le seguian de cerca.

Luego de volar por cerca de quince minutos los dos familiares llegaron al pueblo de Siesta, Frente a ellos se encontraban el ejercito que habían enfrentando Gajeel y el Principe hacia unos días, solo que esta vez era mas numeroso y contaban con mas magos en sus filas.

– Estan mejor organizados que la ultima vez – Dijo Gajeel – Geejee, no creo que duren mas de una hora –

– Media hora a lo mucho – Dijo Sorin mostrando sus colmillos

– Apostemos –

– Hecho – Respondio el vampiro

Ambos se lanzaron contra el grupo sin darles tiempo de reaccionar, llevándose cada uno mas de una docena de enemigos en el primer golpe, Gajeel lanzaba pilares de hierro a cuanto soldado se cruzaba en su camino, mandándolos a volar.

– **Touhou Fuhai Ryu BAKURYUJIN** – Con un golpe directo al suelo, se produjo una explosion de lanzó roca en todas direcciones, destrozando y derribando enemigos. Pasaron a atacar a la distancia, pero el vampiro solo movió la mano.

– **Hyakuji Ryouran (Procesion de cien sables)** – Una red de luz, producida por el mero movimiento veloz de sus dedos, avanzçó reduciendo y cortando a dados todo ataque... Y varios soldados.

– ¿Es todo lo que tiene Reconquista? Los soldados rasos son entretenidos pero no estoy de humor para juguetes – Dijo llevandose una mano a agarrar el pin en forma de cruz. La joya en el brilló, materializandose cadenas, que parecian agarrar el aire y atarlo al vampiro. Entonces se sacó la cruz. Y las cadenas estallaron.

Asi como la oscuridad. La sombra de miasma rojo y negro, mas negro que las tinieblas, se extendieron, cubriendo el yoki todo el campo, tiñendo el cielo de rojo, volando murcielagos por todas partes. Sorin parecia ensombrecido, pero mas nitido que nunca. Mas palido, con ojos rojos y pelo plateado.

– Gajeel deja de contenerte o te quedaras atras, los juguetes entretenidos estan en los barcos –

– Arruinas el momento, pero tienes razon, es hora de tomar esto en serio – Dijo el Kurogane – **TETSURYU NO UROKO** –

El cuerpo de Gajeel se cubrió de escamas metalicas y sos ojos brillaron, Lily lo cargo y se dirigió a los barcos, una vez ahí comenzó a destruir el primer navio y los siguientes claro que hubo resistencia, pero nada del otro mundo, Sorin por su parte luchaba contra varios magos a la vez sin siquiera sudar una gota.

Lily con su espada destruía también unos cuantos soldados enemigos, luego de un rato ya solo quedaban 3 barcos enteros y aparentemente ahí estaban los enemigos mas fuertes, pero no se habían movido en ningún momento, el DS fue el primero en llegar ahí.

– Ustedes serán el plato fuerte – Dijo el Kurogane sonriendo.

– Bien, vampiro, estas rodeado de cientos de magos con bolas de fuego en una armada de barcos en el aire. ¿Qué puedes hacer? – Como unica respuesta, Sorin les ignoró y dió un poderoso golpe de talon en el suelo.

Dicho golpe pulverizó la estructura central de la nave y redujo dicha construccion a pedazos, derribando a los magos a caer. El vampiro saltó de uno de los escombros como una bala y pateó la parte frontal de otro buque condenandolo al mismo destino.

– Conozcan su lugar, mestizos –

– **TETSUEIRYU NO… HOKO** **(RUGIDO DEL DRAGON DE HIERRO Y SOMBRA)** – La mejor forma de describir el ataque de Gajeel seria una explosion nuclear en miniatura, combertida en aliento, practicamente pura magia unida a la oscuridad detruyendolo todo y tritulandoo el hierro conductor, destruyendo la mitad de los barcos restantes – Geehee, supera eso –

– Como quieras – El vampiro chasqueó los dedos y varios circulos aparecieron en cada barco, conectados por hilos de poder, conecctado uno a un hilo frente al shinso. Este concentró su oscuro yoki en su puño y atravesó el circulo, rompiendolo como cristal – **Bakusa Bakuenjin.(Explosion encadenada)** –

El poder pasó por las cadenas, y cada nave restante explotó como hecha de polvora y nitroglicerina, uniendose las explosiones.

– Yo llamaria a eso empate – Señaló Lily.

Aterrizaron finalmente, entre los escombros llameantes de lo barcos. Misteriosamente, aun habian vivido unos pocos soldados. Sus armas y su sangre fueron un buen tentempie. Solo quedó el supuesto cabecilla, pero el bastardo, mas tarde identificado como Cromwell, resultó tener un veloz dragon de viento a mano.

– Mierda, el desempate huyó. ¿Pusiste una bomba? – Gruñó Gajeel.

– ¿El truco explosivo? No, no se puede poner en seres vivos. Y no pude apuntar para plantarlo en su ropa – Murmuró Sorin – Volveremos a verlo –

– ¿Como lo sabes? – Pregunto el DS

– Ese anillo que llevaba... Me ha dado malas vibraciones, nos dará molestias en un futuro –

– ¿QUE ACABA DE...? –

Se giraron, y vieron que tenian publico. La princesa, su ejercito tras rechazar al emperador de Germania (E ir a la batalla para mostrar su fuerza y ayudar a esos dos), las gentes del pueblo y Louise.

– Creo que es hora de repetir explicaciones –

– Geejee –

**¡Continuara!**


End file.
